Tratie ABCs
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Katie always hated Travis, but will things have changed when they have some experiences together, 26 to be exact, from A-Z? Tratie
1. Aphrodite's Blessing

**SwanDestiny: I'm SwanDestiny to those of you new to my stories and welcome to Tratie ABCs!**

**I'm sorry if this story isn't going to be good... I'm still not getting to the point where my writing is going to be absolutely fantastic... At least I think so...**

**And I might be switching from 1st person to 3rd person, MIGHT.**

**Anyways, it's time to do the disclaimer:**

**Percy: Why am I here? Isn't this story going to be about Travis and Katie?**

**SwanDestiny: Yes, but your one of my favorite characters!**

**Percy: But I was in the middle of playing cards with Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel!**

**SwanDestiny: So you're leaving Leo out.**

**Percy: Wha-what? Noo! Leo is being all romantic with Calypso and they both don't even hear us, it's like they're the only people in the world!**

**SwanDestiny: Aww... that's so romantic...**

**Percy: Well it sure is annoying. Annabeth is going to kill me for disappearing when it was our turn?**

**SwanDestiny: "Our turn?"**

**Percy: We're playing couples against couples.**

**SwanDestiny: Oh, so if you just do the disclaimer you can go back to playing cards with Jasper, Frazel, and your one true love.**

**Percy: Jasper? Frazel? Ugh, whatever, SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**SwanDestiny: Jasper is Jason and Piper and Frazel is Frank and Hazel. Oh, and by the way, you and Annabeth are Percabeth.**

**Percy: Okayyy, I'm gonna go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Blessing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie tended to the strawberry plants at Camp Half-Blood in the morning, for once having peace in her life.

"Katie-Kat!" shouted a voice, which Katie was too familiar with, and the peacefulness of gardening ended.

Katie groaned and turned around to face Travis and prepared for trouble and mischief.

He walked over over, and Katie was ready for him to trap her in a box or for him to slam a pie in her face or... there were many possibilities.

He cleared his throat, "I have a challenge for you, if you can get Aphrodite's blessing by the end of the day I'll stop bothering you for a month, but if you can't..." Travis smirked, "You have to become my personal servant for a month."

Katie felt anger rise, being Travis's servant for a month?

Then she calmed herself down, having no Travis to bother her for a month sounded tempting though, and she reconsidered the offer.

But being Travis's servant would be a nightmare, and nothing was worth the risk of being that.

"Nope, I don't accept the challenge," Katie confirmed, Travis's smirk grew wider.

"Are you scared?"

Katie felt her anger rise again, of course she wasn't scared! She wasn't going to cower before Travis Stoll!

"Fine! I accept the challenge." she shouted at Travis.

Travis grinned at her, "Okay, prepare yourself to do some dirty laundry."

Katie gasped, what was she thinking?

Katie scolded herself, now she was going to have to become Travis's servant, and didn't Aphrodite only give blessings to her daughters and sons?

She headed towards the Aphrodite cabin, she was going to have to do some serious work that didn't involve plants.

* * *

><p>Katie knocked on the door of the Aphrodite's cabin and tapped her foot as she waited.<p>

Seriously? Travis wanted her to get Aphrodite's blessing? Where did that come from?

The door opened to reveal Piper and she smiled at her, "Hey Katie! How are you today?"

"Not so good," Katie grumbled.

Piper looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"Physically? No. Inside? Yes."

Piper ushered Katie into the Aphrodite cabin and let her explained what happened.

"And I DO NOT want to be Travis's servant for a MONTH, a MONTH!" Katie concluded.

Piper nodded, well we'll have to contact Mom somehow then, it seems like Aphrodite really likes the idea of Tratie so she might give you her blessing."

Katie stared at Piper, "Tratie?"

"Travis and you, it's a name my siblings made up," Piper explained hurriedly, "Now how to contact my mom?"

Katie was horrified, Tratie?!

Piper saw the look on Katie's face, "You really must hate Travis."

Katie nodded stiffly.

"Come on, I've got an idea," Piper said, guiding Katie to somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we might be able to contact my mom from here," Piper said, gesturing to the romantic garden.<p>

"It's where Jason and I had our first kiss," Piper said, sighing like an Aphrodite girl would.

"Okay... so what do I do?" Katie asked.

"Take some rose petals and throw them into the fountain. I've got to go on a date with Jason, I wonder where he's taking me." Piper said dreamily, walking away.

Katie was left alone at the romantic garden and mumbled to herself, "Time to go to work."

She grew some roses and plucked off their petals and let them float in the fountain, she continued this for what seemed like forever and grew so frustrated that hundreds of roses exploded, littering their petals all around the garden, Katie looked up and saw the sun set, she had little time left to get Aphrodite's blessing.

"Thank you dear, the petals were a nice touch to this romantic place," said a voice sounding like a beautiful melody.

Katie turned around, "Aphrodite?"

"That's me," said Aphrodite smiling.

"I know you have a request for my blessing, but I'll have to see..." said Aphrodite, trailing off.

"But I don't want to be Stoll's servant for a month!" she said, panicking.

Aphrodite thought for a moment, "If I did give you my blessing Travis would be paralyzed with your beauty, it'll be so romantic! Maybe the blessing could help with Tratie!" Aphrodite squealed.

"What? Nevermind, I'd rather be Travis's servant than his girlfriend. Byyyeee!"

Katie walked away only to be zapped and surrounded by a pink aura, she turned around and saw Aphrodite smile at her and disappear in a flash of light.

Katie walked back from the garden to camp, where at the pavilion nymphs were serving dinner.

She saw Travis beaming, bragging to the rest of the Hermes cabin about how he now has a personal servant, Katie walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder."

"Wha-" Travis stopped in mid-sentence as he was left speechless.

"Got Aphrodite's blessing, no bothering me for a month Stoll," she said, smirking.

"O-o-okay, he said, stuttering."

Katie smiled, this was going to be the best month ever.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: You like? You hate? Review to let me know!<strong>

**Follow if you like this story and you're quite interested in it.**

**Favorite if you love this story and recommend it to others.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bubbles

**SwanDestiny here!**

**I hope you'll like my B.**

**B is for bubbles!**

**Disclaimer Time:**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series because if I did, chaos, one word, chaos.**

**Ok, bubble time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Travis loved bubbles, the way they shined and the way they were a perfect sphere, so perfect, just made him love them.

So right now Connor and Travis were spreading love and peace to the world, making demigods lives happier...

By blowing bubbles in their faces.

Travis laughed as he blew bubbles around camp, Travis and Connor made the bubbles so they wouldn't pop by themselves for at least an hour.

The bubbles bumped against the camp borders and went back to floating around.

The camp was filled with bubbles, Percy started a new game of try and pop the bubbles and the half bloods seemed to be having a good time.

Except for Katie.

While Katie tried to garden bubbles floated past her, making her have to shoo them away, Travis had to stifle a laugh as he watched Katie trying to pop bubbles with her shovel.

Travis came out from his hiding place in the trees and called, "Hey Katie-Kat!"

Katie turned around, "Did you make those annoying bubbles?"

Travis laughed, "Of course I did!"

Katie's expression was getting really scary like she can cause an earthquake just by throwing the shovel at the earth.

"These bubbles are messing with me! GET RID OF THEM!" she yelled.

Yeah right. Like he would do that.

The bubbles were so sticky because they last for an hour that Katie looked like a super hero that can be called "Bubble Girl". You know, because bubbles were sticking to her.

Percy passed by and made a huge amount of water drop down on Katie and all the bubbles popped, then he un-soaked Katie and said, "Those are some really sticky bubbles you got there Katie, just thought you could've used a shower."

"Thanks," Katie said to Percy, and Percy rejoined the game of "pop the bubbles".

"That," Katie said gesturing at Percy, "Is what a nice person does," she then gestured at the bubbles, "This is what you'd do."

Pshhh, as if Travis wasn't nice.

Then a bubble, an especially sticky one landed on Katie's nose.

Katie's eyes crossed as she watched the bubble land on her nose and Travis bursted out laughing.

Travis wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into Katie and the bubble stuck to his nose too.

This wasn't funny anymore, and he regretted laughing.

Katie tried to move away and it was all going well, the bubble was stretching, and then...

The bubble pulled her back.

Katie's lips crashed onto Travis's and the sticky bubble popped, they were both too stunned to do anything but when they recovered from their shock they jumped back from eachother.

"That never happened," Katie hissed at Travis.

Travis quickly nodded.

But he can't help but feel a little fluttery feeling after Katie kissed him.

"Thank you bubbles," he whispered to the sky full of bubbles.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: What do you think? You like? You dislike? Let me know by reviewing!<strong>

**Follow if you are interested in this and you want to show me some support.**

**Favorite this if you LOVE this story and want to show me the ULTIMATE support.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Clouds

**SwanDestiny is in the house!**

**I mean , ahem, sorry.**

**So SwanDestiny is on ! Ready to write a new chapter.**

**Just have to do the disclaimer first, with Travis Stoll!**

**Travis: Why did you make me come here? I was planning on pranking the Poseidon cabin!**

**SwanDestiny: Don't you prank the Demeter cabin?**

**Travis: Of course! Especially Katie!**

**SwanDestiny: A-ha! I knew you liked her!**

**Travis: N-no! I-I don't, okay?**

**SwanDestiny: Whatever, just do the disclaimer.**

**Travis: SwanDestiny isn't awesome enough to own me and the rest of the people at camp, in the Percy Jackson series or the Blood of Olympus series, only Rick Riordan is awesome enough to own us all.**

**SwanDestiny: Okay, love-sick Travis, go off to chase after Katie.**

**Travis: I don't like her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Some days the Stoll brothers wouldn't plan a prank or steal from the camp store, they'd just relax by watching the clouds.

Travis and Connor lounged on beach chairs, drinking soda and wearing sunglasses, watching the beautiful clouds.

Well beautiful wasn't the way Travis would put it, he'd say awesome.

Connor pointed to a cloud, "That one looks like Martha and George on laser mode." he explained.

Travis looked at it, "It does..."

Travis pointed to another cloud, "Look at that one! It's blocking the sun so it gets this golden aura," Travis snapped his fingers, "Like the gods!"

Connor bursted out laughed, "Cloud with golden aura, god of clouds."

Connor laughed even harder and Travis joined in.

"Good one bro!" Travis said while laughing.

"Oh, look at that! It's Travis and Connor planning another prank or a planning to steal something!" yelled a voice Travis was too familiar with.

Travis turned to Katie, "We're just watching clouds,"

Katie snorted, Travis found it cute when she did that, "Yeah right."

Travis mentally slapped himself, Katie was NOT cute, ever.

_Oh, it's just the side affects of kissing her, it'll go away. _he thought.

Hopefully it will, because he didn't want to be a love bird and chase after a Demeter girl.

"Look, does it look like we're planning?" Connor asked, gesturing at them.

Katie thought for a moment, "Did you steal those sodas? And sunglasses?"

Travis shook his head, "We got the soda from the mess hall, and the sunglasses, everybody has sunglasses!"

"Besides," Travis continued, "I thought we told you that we're watching clouds."

Katie sighed, "Alright, go ahead and watch your little clouds,"

Katie smiled, Travis watched all her features change from when she was really mad at them.

She had a beautiful face and tanned skin from planting plants under the sun, she had luscious locks of brown hair, green eyes that looks like emeralds, and her rosy lips were tugged upwards on each side.

Katie started to look uncomfortable, "Why are staring?"

Travis snapped out of his Katie daydreaming, "Oh, sorry."

Katie shook her head before walking away to her cabin.

Connor looked at Travis, "Dude? What was that all about?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

Travis went back to staring at the clouds and found one that looked like a plant, reminding him of Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: So what do you think? You like? You don't? Tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**Also, can I have a few ideas for what D can be? Thanks.**

**Follow if you like this story and want to know when it'll be updated.**

**Favorite this if you absolutely love this and want to show your complete support.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Discovered

**SwanDestiny: Hello everybody!**

**I really was getting used to the follow and favorites for the original Demi-mermaid, wow, I have 3 followers and 1 favorite for this.**

**Oh well, I might get more as time passes.**

**So Disclaimer Time! Let's go: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus Series, I never ever will. Ever.**

**D is for Discovered!**

* * *

><p><strong>Discovered<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Travis was strolling around camp, or was he? Nope he was stolling!

Get it? Ha-ha, okay it wasn't funny.

So he was just walking around, it was about 2 weeks after the Giant war ended, and campers were really missing out on the fun of having Leo around.

What Travis really doing was he was planning to be the next Leo Valdez!

Connor rushed up to him, holding a laptop panting, "I've got big news Travis!"

Okay, being Valdez will have to wait.

Connor showed him a YouTube video and just from watching the first few seconds Travis paled.

The video was of him and Katie and the bubble situation.

After the video ended with Katie hissing, "This never happened!" Connor closed the lid on the laptop.

"Wow Travis, your secret relationship with Katie was just discovered!" Connor said doing a happy dance.

"You recorded this didn't you? You filthy traitor!" Travis spat.

Connor smiled, "Why wouldn't it be me? So tell me, do you love Katie."

Travis recoiled, "NO!"

Connor shook his head, "You denied it too quickly for it to be true, you totally love Katie."

Travis glared at Connor.

"You are so dead, and I DO NOT like Katie!" Travis shouted.

Connor got a frightened look on his face and quickly ran away with Travis chasing him shooting him with angry insults.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie woke up, ate breakfast, and was excited for another day of planting strawberry seeds.

But that wasn't what Katie got.

Katie was heading towards the strawberry fields when she bumped into Jason and Piper, Piper was showing Jason something on her laptop and a smile was on her face.

"Oh sorry" Katie apologized to Jason and Piper, giving them an apologetic smile, "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh it's alright!" Piper assured her, and went back to watching the YouTube video with Jason.

Katie peeked at what they were watching and saw the part of she and Travis kissing during the bubble prank.

Katie paled, "That video isn't what it looks like!" she squeaked.

Piper closed her laptop lid, "Of course it is what it looks like, you and Travis got into an accident with the really sticky bubbles the Hermes cabin made,"

The color returned in Katie's face, "Oh, I thought you meant as in me and Travis being a couple."

Piper checked the comments on the YouTube video,"some people think you would be a cute couple," she said.

"WHAT?" Katie exploded.

Piper cowered, Jason was so startled he hugged Piper and flew away. Oops, maybe she overreacted.

Katie brushed a strand of hair dangling in front of her face behind her ear, _I'll just go and find out who posted this video and make them sorry they ever did, _Katie thought.

Then she saw Connor running as fast as he could running from... Travis?

Travis shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR POSTING THAT VIDEO! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SORRY FOR ALL YOU DID!"

Seems like Connor is the one to post that video.

Katie pondered about whether to join Travis in Connor killing or not, and decided to join in.

She caught up to Travis and yelled, "YOU'LL REGRET POSTING THAT VIDEO!"

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Do you like it? Then follow! Do you love it? Then favorite! If you're a guest and can't follow or favorite, then review!<strong>

**Also, tell me some ideas for E please, thank you.**

**That wraps it up, I can't wait to write E!**


	5. Eavesdropping

**SwanDestiny: Hello everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**E is for Eavesdropping!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie woke up to a nice sunny day at Camp Half-Blood and got out of bed.

She changed into a new Camp Half Blood shirt and a flower skirt (because she felt like it) and headed towards breakfast at the dining pavilion and sat at the Demeter table, it was just a normal day, Travis would come when she was gardening her and bother her.

She ate her cereal that Demeter suggested to her but she wasn't cereal crazy like Demeter is, duh.

Katie started a conversation about how to avoid Travis's pranks and they discussed about fire immune grass they could use to replace the roof and add a bunch of defenses to the cabin.

While she talked to her cabin mates about how immature Travis was Alyssa piped up, "What's between you and Travis? You're always talking about him."

Katie's face turned into a nice shade of pink, "Nothing, nothing, I swear! Just our rivalry. And the fact that he keeps pranking our cabin and me and that he is sooooooooooooo annoying."

Alyssa held out her ipad to show Katie the YouTube video she detested, "Then explain this," Alyssa stated.

Katie's face turned even pinker, Alyssa played the video.

Katie was once again reminded of the fluttery feeling she got when her lips smashed onto Travis's, she kind of enjoyed kissing him.

Katie mentally slapped herself, why would she think that? Why?

Alyssa smiled, "Did I prove my point?"

Probably not, unlikely she did, maybe, probably, probably she did-

Nope, Katie was not going to fall for Travis, NOPE.

Katie shook her head, "It was an accident Alyssa,"

Alyssa sighed, "Everybody is talking about how cute you would be together, it's true."

Katie's face started turning pink again, oh how she hated Tratie lovers!

Tratie, the name sounds so wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Travis woke up to what was probably going to be a normal day, he eats breakfast and when Katie is gardening he'll start bothering her and annoying her. Just for fun. Not because he wanted to get closer to her.

Travis got dressed into a Camp Half-Blood shirt and some jeans (because he wants to) and headed for the dining pavilion.

But he headed to the pavilion with an eavesdropping device, totally useful during war, and totally useful to see if anyone is talking about you and totally loves, the awesome Travis.

He sat at the Hermes table with a bacon and eggs and orange juice.

Travis set the eavesdropping device on the floor and used the remote control to make it crawl to the Athena table, like a spider.

Annabeth shrieked and all the rest of the Athena kids saw it too and they quickly got as far away from the spider as possible, seems weird that Annabeth faced thousands of spiders before and faced Arachne too and she can't face a teeny-tiny-not-even-real-spider.

Travis snickered at their reactions, and he commanded the eavesdropper to the Demeter table.

He heard a voice, Alyssa's say, "What's between you and Travis? You're always talking about him."

Travis smiled, looks like another camper fallen for the awesome Travis Stoll, he listened closely.

"Nothing, nothing, I swear! Just our rivalry. And the fact that he keeps pranking our cabin and me and that he is sooooooooooooo annoying." said a voice Travis so easily recognized, Katie's.

"Then explain this," said Alyssa.

Travis heard the video he totally detested, the one about the sticky bubbles.

Travis almost unplugged his ear plugs but tried to remain calm.

"Did I prove my point?" said Alyssa.

There was a moment of silence before Katie spoke, "It was an accident Alyssa,"

He heard a sigh -probably Alyssa's- and heard her speak. "Everybody is talking about how cute you would be together, it's true."

Travis's face reddened and he felt the entire Hermes cabin looking at him.

Connor looked at him with concern, "What's wrong? You were muttering things under your breath and then you start blushing!"

Travis took out his ear plugs, "Nothing's wrong, I'm okay."

And be ate the rest of his breakfast, knowing that people loved the idea of Tratie, a disgusting combination of him and Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: So what do you think? Review to tell me! Follow to like me! Favorite to love me!<strong>

**I'm thinking that F should definitely be Flowers, totally!**

**So follow to like this story and know when the next chapters come up, maybe I'll follow the rule, "A chapter a day keeps the fans from exploding!"**

**I know, it doesn't rhyme.**

**Favorite to recommend this story to others and to show your EPIC support.**

**Thank you for reading! And stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Flower Shop

**SwanDestiny: Sorry I didn't write for a day! I broke the at least one chapter a day rule!**

**Anyways, if I'm to create a new chapter I must do the disclaimer.**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or The Heroes of Olympus series.**

**-claps hands- Okay, time to get started!**

**F is for Flower Shop!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flower Shop<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie smiled at her beloved flowers, they were so beautiful they can light up a room any day.

There were poppies, violets, tulips, daffodils, roses, carnations, any could please a demigod a day!

That's when it hit her, of course! Katie could start a store, it'll definitely beat Travis's merchandise...

Katie planted a few seeds in a pot she made in arts and crafts, she gathered some dirt and placed her hands above the seeds and a little sprout grew.

Katie placed it next to the window in the Demeter's cabin, she just needed to get more pots to do this, but how?

Making pots weren't her type of thing, the beautiful pottery she created took hours and hours.

Whatever, she might as well sell bouquets too to the boys obsessed with the Aphrodite girls and other people like Percy, Jason, and hopefully... Travis.

Katie mentally slapped herself, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SHE WANT TO SELL A BOUQUET TO TRAVIS?

_So he can give it to you, _said the teenage, lovesick part of her mind.

Katie shook her head to get the annoying voice out.

She had no time to be a lovesick teenager. A 17 year old lovesick teenager.

Katie shooed all the thoughts from her mind.

When Katie went to check out the arts and crafts area turns out there was a donation bin for pots, totally unexpected!

At least it was donated, not stolen, only Hermes's children (TRAVIS!) would steal.

Katie spent the rest of the day planting seeds for her new shop, and by the end of the day the flowers all had buds ready to open by the end of the week.

The next day Katie set up a booth and people swarmed in to come buy the flowers and bouquets, and of course, business was booming.

By the end of the day Katie earned 30 dramachas, and she sold out all her items except a boutique.

Travis walked by and Katie eyed him wearily, what was Travis doing here?

Travis cleared his throat, "I'd like to purchase that boutique."

Katie thought she heard something wrong, for once, Travis wasn't... stealing?

Katie was paralyzed before Travis said, "Camp Half-Blood to Katie! Camp Half-Blood to Katie!"

Katie snapped out of her thoughts, "1 dramacha for that."

Travis scrunched his eyebrows together, "Seriously? That much? I knew I should've stole it..."

Travis slammed a dramacha onto the table, "Fine!"

Katie handed him the boutique, and Travis sent her mischievous smile before heading towards the dining pavilion.

Katie started packing up her booth and headed there too.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It was almost time to go to sleep and everybody was saying goodnight to each other, and Travis... Travis was trying to find a special someone...

Travis pushed through the crowds yelling "Katie! Katie! Katie!"

Travis saw her a few yards away from the Demeter Cabin and ran up to her.

"Katie!" he panted.

Katie looked at him with an annoyed expression, it made her look slightly cute.

Oh no, he still had the side affects of kissing Gardener!

Travis gave her a lopsided smile, he shoved the boutique he bought earlier at her.

Katie looked shocked, "B-but it's yours!"

Travis answered, "It's a gift from the Hermes cabin, actually from me." Katie blushed.

"O-okay," Katie stuttered and took the boutique, "Thanks."

Travis winked at her, and Katie blushed even harder.

Travis headed towards the Hermes cabin, now he has to have a major side affect from kissing Katie-Kat to give her flowers, but he didn't care.


	7. Gazebo

**SwanDestiny here, let's make this quick.**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Blood of Olympus series, nope, never did, never will.**

**Okay, guess that'll do, onto G!**

**G stands for Geometry.**

**No it doesn't! Ha-ha.**

**It actually stands for Gazebo**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie was hearing lots of news about Camp Half-Blood planning to build a gazebo next to the lake.

The Athena kids were making statues of the gods and goddesses to place around the gazebo so it'll please the gods, and there is a fire for burning sacrifices to the gods.

Katie just couldn't wait to throw Travis in the fire as a sacrifice to Demeter, though she might throw Travis in the trade center.

The trade center was for you to throw your old things into a fire, and you get some coins in return, though Travis may cost very few coins... It was still worth a try.

The most exciting part is that the Demeter kids get to plant a very rare flower around the gazebo, Luna Eclipses and Celestial Lights.

One to represent the night and one to represent the day, the seeds were given from Demeter herself which she had to get from Hemera (Goddess of day) and Nyx (Goddess of night).

Katie patted her backpack's pockets, one was for the Celestial Lights and one was for the Luna Eclipses.

One thing was sure, the Celestial Lights needed the day grow, and Luna Eclipses need the night.

Katie watched the Hephaestus cabin build the gazebo and the Athena cabin perfect the sculptures, the Aphrodite cabin were spreading the flower petals of the flowers Katie gave them around the gazebo.

Percy was watching Annabeth sculpt Poseidon's face while Percy just commented about Annabeth sculpting his dad.

The Hephaestus cabin were quick to craft the Gazebo according to plan, in one hour the gazebo was finished and the sun was coming out.

Katie and the other Demeter campers knelt down and planted the flowers of day.

Once a bit of sunlight landed on the patch of soil a tiny sprout grew, and as the sun rose higher into the sky and the day brightened the sprouts began to grow taller and grow buds.

Katie placed a hand on her flower and it sprouted into a beautiful flower, the petals seemed to be as golden as the sun and it seemed to have a gentle blue aura, representing the sky surrounding the sun.

Katie smiled, this was such a nice and beautiful day.

"Katie-Kat!" a voice yelled.

Katie frowned, Travis had to come to ruin it.

The Demeter cabin rushed out of the place but Katie stood where was and turned to face Travis.

"Hello Stoll, what brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to check out how the gazebo is going." Travis said, he glanced at the Celestial Lights, "Whoa! That's some flower!"

Katie worriedly glanced at the flowers, "Please don't steal them."

Travis shook his head, "Those would be really hard to steal."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "So you're not going to cause mischief and trouble?"

Travis smirked, "There is a price to that."

Katie glared at Travis, "I'm not going to give you any of my dramachas,"

"That's not it," Travis said, beaming, "I request... a kiss."

Katie almost stepped on a Celestial Light, "Wha-what?"

Travis looked at her, "C'mon, please?"

Katie sighed, but for the sake of her plants Katie gave him a quick peck on his cheek, then she ran off.

Travis smiled even wider, that kiss was totally worth not bothering Katie's plants, Travis skipped away to the Hermes cabin smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: I have G! Yaaaayyy!<strong>

**Next chapter Katie is going to plant the night flowers, maybe.**

**MAYBE.**

**So anyways give me an H-word that has something to do with plants, the faster I find a good one the faster I start a new chapter!**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Harvest

**Yo, it's SwanDestiny? Are you ready for H?**

**H is for Harvest!**

**But wait! Before we can move on I must say: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Ready, set, go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

All the Luna Eclipses were planted.

It was night and the Luna Eclipses were gathering the moonlight and growing into a beautiful white flower with a brilliant glow like the moon, a violet mist like the night right now surrounds the flower.

Meanwhile the Celestial Lights were no longer shining, for there is no more sun in the sky.

Katie observed the flowers and they were quite remarkable, for a Luna Eclipse the color of the night sky is the color of the mist surrounding the flower and if the moon is half full then only half the petals will shine, if it is a cloudy night little clouds blend in with the sky mist, obscuring the flower.

It was the same with the Celestial Lights, the aura is the color of the sky, there is always a full sun so it doesn't only have one petal shine, but there are still mini clouds that makes the sun hard to see.

The mini clouds could be white, or gray, or even a black, but the flowers do one more thing.

This night the Luna Eclipses are ready to harvest, the Luna Eclipses produce a silver strawberry that can provide you with the powers of the stars and moon if you eat it.

Earlier today when the Celestial Lights were ready for harvest they produced a golden strawberry that provide you with the strength of the sun if you eat it.

Katie took notes about these fascinating plants while the Demeter cabin harvested the berries.

_Once you use up all the powers from a Celestial Light or Luna Eclipse's strawberries you'll have to eat another one to get the powers_, Katie wrote, taking notes.

Katie picked a strawberry from a Luna Eclipse and popped it into her mouth.

_Tasty, _Katie thought as she swallowed the berry.

Katie's clothes changed and the dirt on her washed away, her clothing turned into a beautiful silver dress and Katie soon found herself wearing high heels, and her hair was in a bun.

Katie walked and expected to wobble but she walked really gracefully, Katie sat back down, and took her notes about eating the Luna Eclipse's strawberries.

Apparently this "moon strawberry" can give you a new set of clothes, what else?

It can make you very graceful, Katie found out when she was able to dance across the lake, like in Swan Lake, she saw the sun coming up and found herself gasping for air, the "moon strawberry" would wear off when the sun came up.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It was the middle of the night and Travis was sneaking around, he decided to go to the lake to check out the gazebo.

Then he saw a figure, a beautiful one by the lake, walking so gracefully she might have been floating.

Travis squinted.

Travis couldn't believe his eyes, was that... Katie Gardener?

But it was, Katie's beautiful brown hair was in a tight bun and she had a gorgeous silver dress on, her dress turned into tutu and a leotard and her high heels turned into

Travis took out a camera as Katie danced on the water, this had to be some magic right?

Then Travis remembered, of course, that flower Katie planted!

Travis smiled, if he could a hold on one of those berries who knows what he'll be able to do.

Travis thought for a moment, maybe he could give it as a sacrifice to Aphrodite, then maybe she'll help him out with winning Katie's love... or like.

He sneaked off to the gazebo (not before making a video about Katie turning back into normal Katie and falling into the water when the sun began to rise) and picked a few night strawberries just before the sun was completely up.

Travis took them and threw into the fire as a burnt sacrifice to Aphrodite.

Travis looked pleadingly at the sky, _Please make Katie fall for me and then please don't make our love story really twisted._

A dove flew by, Aphrodite's sign.

Travis looked at the picture he took as Katie being totally graceful and stuff, Travis smiled, he can take advantage of this Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Overdone? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews how you feel about this chapter!<strong>

**And of course, don't give me any "I" suggestions because I already got it! Internet!**

**But please follow and favorite, but you don't have to, and you HAVE to review!**

**Still, if you follow or favorite that'll make me smile.**

**Until the next chapter!**


	9. Internet

**SwanDestiny: I guess the last chapter was a little bit... strange.**

**But don't kill me okay? Okay?**

**Let's just say the gazebo was taken by Zeus and is now on Mount Olympus because he liked it so much.**

**So now there are no creepy strawberries or gazebo, there, everything is back to normal.**

**So whatever, Disclaimer Time:**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or The Blood Of Olympus series, I never did, and I never will, only Rick Riordan owns Percy and Annabeth and Travis and Katie and Piper and Jason and Leo and Calypso and Frank and Hazel and... you know what? There are too many characters to list.**

**So let's keep going with this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It was such a bummer that Zeus liked the gazebo with the magic flowers so much he zapped it up to Olympus... and now he can't eat anymore magic strawberries or watch Katie eat moon berries and dance on the lake.

Travis couldn't deny it anymore... he liked Katie.

But Katie probably hates him, probably thinks of him as a rival, or just a mere prankster.

So Travis went to his father's domain to ask for help... the internet.

It may not be Hermes's "domain" but Hermes did invent the internet.

As if Hermes was guiding Travis right now there was a new thing called "Hermes search" waiting for him to open it.

Travis double clicked on the icon and a webpage opened up, showing a picture of Hermes pointing at the search bar.

"Okay dad, don't fail me..." Travis said as he typed in the words, _how to get a girl to like you if she hates you._

The internet was quick like a flash of lightning, soon Travis was reading some helpful tips.

**1. Shower her with gifts and praise, making her blush of course.**

**2. If she thinks you're annoying stop doing what she thinks is annoying.**

**3. Get a makeover if needed, even if it's an Aphrodite type of thing.**

**4. Show her your-**

The webpage failed Travis, saying: **Internet is not connected.****  
><strong>

Travis almost threw the laptop he was using away, Internet? Gone?

Tears filled Travis's eyes and he shouted into the sky, "You're the father of the internet! How could you let the internet fail me?!"

Travis shook his head, his internet was lost, might as well be his life.

And with that, Travis did the unlikely thing of crying.

"Whhyyy? The innterrnet isssnnn't connected? WHYYYYY?" Travis wailed.

People were starting to stare, but Travis didn't care, the internet was dead, Travis was dead.

Travis sniffed and looked up to see Katie staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me this is another prank! Travis, stop being such a baby!" Katie snapped.

Travis didn't listen and continued to weep.

"I'm sorry Travis, I didn't mean to be mean. Why are you crying?" Katie asked, in a gentle voice.

"Thhe, the innterrnet! It faaaiilllleed me!" Travis whined.

Katie sat down next to Travis and wiped his tears away with her thumb, "It's just the internet Travis, it'll come back eventually, the world isn't ending, the internet will probably never fail you again." Katie comforted Travis.

Travis sniffed, "Al-alright,"

Katie smiled at him, and kissed his forehead, "Now you better comfort me when I'm crying, you owe me!" and with that, Katie walked away.

As if by magic the webpage reloaded immediately after Katie left, Travis read the page and the 4th tip was:

**4. Show her your soft, insecure side once in awhile, don't always be the brave one.**

Travis smiled as a cartoon figure of Hermes was leaning against the wall, a.k.a. the edge of the screen and waved at him.

It must have been his plan all along.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: So what do you think? Review! Follow! Favorite too!<strong>


	10. Jokes

**SwanDestiny: Hi there people, don't feel like making a huge author's note so... I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series, got it? Alright, back to buisness people.**

**J=Jokes**

* * *

><p><strong>Jokes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It was a nice, sunny day at Camp Half-Blood, and Connor and Travis were telling jokes to a crowd.

"Being a demi-god is half god and half mortal, but it's not half bad! Or is it?" said Connor.

The crowd bursted out laughing.

"What did the zebra say to the demigod?" Travis asked, "He said, 'are you half zebra?'"

Connor shook his head, "I don't get that one dude, if you were the demigod the zebra would just kick you."

The crowd once again bursted out laughing.

"Ma -laughs- make -laughs- it -laughs- stop! -giggles-" say Will Solace.

Katie came by and butterflies started stirring in Travis's stomach.

It didn't help that the sun was shining on her hair making it look like it was gold (but not straw spun out of gold, straw hair would be horrifying) and for some reason Katie was wearing a soft pink lipstick.

This didn't go unnoticed by Connor, sadly.

"Dude!" he whispered, "Stop being a lovesick Hermes kid!"

Travis shook his head, "I'm not lovesick!" he protested.

Travis then gave Connor a glare saying, "let it go, dude".

Connor shook his head this time and went back to telling jokes.

Katie walked up to Travis and his heart started pounding faster.

Katie opened her mouth to say something, Travis could smell the rose fragrance she was wearing.

"I don't get it."

Travis was shocked, "What?"

Katie stared at him, "Your jokes, they aren't funny."

Travis didn't find Katie cute anymore.

Travis glared at her, "They're better than yours anyways."

Katie glared back, "Fine. Joke-off. At the dining pavilion during dinner. Whoever could make everyone laugh more wins. See you."

And Katie flounced off.

* * *

><p>When everybody was eating Katie and Travis stood up on a box at the center of the dining pavilion.<p>

Dionysus sighed, and then with a bored voice said, "Welcome to the Joke-off, Travis will start and whoever makes everyone laugh more wins. Stupid competition in my opinion."

Travis took a microphone and tapped it, and it made a screeching noise. The campers covered their ears.

"If Annabeth were to say a pick-up line, it'll be along the lines of, "Calculations show we should date." Travis said.

The campers bursted out laughing and Annabeth turned a bright shade of red.

Katie glared at Travis, "How do trees get on the internet?"

The crowd quieted to listen to the answer.

"They LOG on."

Travis shook his head, seriously? A pun joke?

It went like that for a little while longer, and nobody won the joke-off.

Katie and Travis left the pavilion frustrated, and the campers were still laughing.

But Katie and Travis didn't know they were laughing about how blind they were to see that they like each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel like making an author's note.<strong>

**So...**

**Bye!**


	11. Keys and a Kiss

**SwanDestiny: Hey there, readers.**

**So today our chapter will be taking place during the start of September, and for K is for keys.**

**Sorry but I can't think of anything else to write for K, so let's just start!**

**OH NO.**

**I forgot the disclaimer! Let's have Annabeth do it, and just for fun, make her look like an Aphrodite kid wannabe.**

**Annabeth: Why am I here?**

**SwanDestiny: The worst hasn't happened yet?**

**Annabeth: I don't get it- WHAT?! You're making me look like an Aphrodite kid now! Please take it away.**

**SwanDestiny: I don't know, Percy will love the new you.**

**Annabeth: No he won't.**

**SwanDestiny: It'll be like giving him ice cream, wait let's call him right now.**

**Annabeth: Please don't...**

**Percy: What? How did I get here? Annabeth?**

**SwanDestiny: Percy, behold the new Annabeth.**

**Percy: Whoa... you look really hot...**

**Annabeth: Please change me back.**

**SwanDestiny: Why should I? Percy loves it.**

**Percy: Of course I do! I'll even do the disclaimer! SwanDestiny doesn't own me or the new totally beautiful Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Percy... the disclaimer was our ticket out of here! And getting my make-up undone!**

**Percy: No can do Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Wait a minute... Isn't this story about Katie and Travis? Why are we here?**

**Percy: Hello? Swan?**

**Annabeth: Looks like we're stuck here...**

**Percy: I'm okay with it, I'm stuck with my beautiful girlfriend.**

**Annabeth: Aww...**

**And let's not get to the sappy mushy parts of that scene, onward to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keys<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

It was now September, September 15 to be exact, and it was again, what seemed like a normal day.

Every normal day, was really terrifying.

The not normal days, were either relaxing or full of drama.

Sadly, today was a normal day.

Katie was being chased into the woods to the sacred garden of Aphrodite that Piper first shown her, hopefully she will lose Travis there.

Katie kept running and pushed her thoughts aside, she had to escape Stoll.

"Katie-Kat! I don't bite!" A voice called from behind, Travis's.

"Yes you do!" she yelled back.

Katie kept running until she saw the beautiful statue of Aphrodite and only then, realized her mistake.

_Oh-no, now Aphrodite will make us fall in love with each other and come out of the woods as a couple! What was I thinking to come here!_

**_Because it's the only destination you know in the woods dear._**

Katie jumped, did something just speak in her mind?

_**Yes, it is I, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and you my dear need a little push so we can keep you on the road of romance.**_

Katie jumped back and bumped into Travis, who just caught up to her.

She was not going to have romance with Travis! Aphrodite, the goddess who just puts people together whom she thinks would be a cute couple, how dare she!

Katie and Travis tumbled into a nearby bush, which luckily did not have thorns.

Katie was going to get up but she felt something on top of her, and then she found it was Travis!

"Travis, get off of me!" She screamed.

Travis seemed like he was trying to and said, "I want to but I can't! It's like some force is pushing me down!"

Katie glanced at Aphrodite's statue and found it was glowing a royal pink.

"Oh no." she muttered.

The statue glowed even brighter, and a wave of love and romance spread across the garden and Katie and Travis got overwhelmed by it.

"Umm, have you seen my keys?" Travis asked nervously.

Katie found something silver by the bush and reached over to pick it up, "You mean this?"

"Yeah thanks," then as if Travis was forced to say it, he said, "I meant the keys to your heart."

Katie felt her cheeks warming up while Travis was shocked by what he said, Katie looked at the statue of Aphrodite and it was glowing such a bright pink you'd think it would explode.

_**Say, you already have the keys to my heart and then kiss him.**_

Katie felt herself obey Aphrodite, she softly said to Travis, "But you already have the keys to my heart."

Travis was shocked by her answer, Katie smiled and pulled Travis closer to her.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! _she screamed at herself.

_**Obeying the game of romance.**_

Katie decided she hated Aphrodite.

Travis leaned over to her and sealed the gap between them.

Katie and Travis quickly drew back from each other.

"What happened?" Travis shouted.

"Aphrodite happened, oh I hate that goddess now!" Katie answered.

Katie and Travis stood up and avoided each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>No ending AN today, bye.**


	12. Love Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does!**

**But guess what? I do own Rachel now, I signed a contract with Rick Riordan and-**

**Ha, just kidding, that'll never happen.**

**So anyways, L stands for: Love Potion**

**Ta-da!**

**Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite POV<strong>

Aphrodite hated the feeling of love being denied, Katie and Travis were suppose to be a couple by now.

When she told Percy to get together with Annabeth, that was the feeling of love being denied, but then she took control of Annabeth's mind for about 10 seconds after the Titan war that made her admit her feelings... that worked out. And now Percy and Annabeth are a happy couple, without her help, they couldn't have gotten to that stage.

Aphrodite sighed, Travis and Katie are going to be a couple, and it was her job to create Tratie.

After all, love cannot be denied forever.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a vial of glass appeared, Aphrodite hurried towards her love lab (Yes, Aphrodite had a lab, a lab to make love happen!).

Aphrodite set the vial on her table and gathered rose petals, chocolates, jewels, and her most powerful ingredient of all.

Aphrodite thrust her hand out and a tiny pink ball of light shaped into a heart appeared, Aphrodite clenched her hand then released the pink heart into the vial and then put in all the other ingredients.

She mixed the potion and proudly held it up to show all the heavens: Her love potion.

Aphrodite smiled, and she disappeared in a cloud of pink perfume.

She'll attack Travis and Katie on September 26.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Today, September 26 was so far a great day and yet... a lonely one too.

Things with Travis just weren't the same after Aphrodite made them kiss each other and say really cheesy things, Travis didn't come by to annoy her anymore, and maybe, just maybe, Katie was starting to miss him.

But no Travis days have their benefits, they're mostly benefits anyways, Katie was able to finish all her activities and gardening by noon and relaxed by the lake.

Katie felt the cool water crashing onto her and smiled, she put on her green sunglasses putting her hands behind her head while relaxing on her boat float.

"Can I have a Sprite please?" she called up to the invisible servants that Leo and Calypso brought to Camp Half-Blood when they arrived 6 days ago, those invisible servants were everywhere and REALLY useful.

Soon enough, a beautiful girl flew up to her and handed her a Sprite.

Katie looked at her, "Aren't you servants suppose to be invisible?"

The girl smiled and disappeared, probably turning invisible.

Katie brought the Sprite to her lips but thought of something.

That the girl looked a lot like a teenage version of Aphrodite...

What was Aphrodite doing here? Oh no, the drink...

But it was too late, Katie already took a sip from the Sprite.

Katie dropped the Sprite in horror into the lake.

_I have to get away from Travis before the love potion takes complete control of me! _she thought, panicking.

Katie jumped off the boat float and started swimming to shore.

She already felt the urge to find Travis but she fought it, running to the woods.

A wave of complete control washed over her.

_You must find Travis, _the love potion spoke in her head, _find him and kiss him as if your whole life depends on it._

Katie's body obeyed, shouting, "Travis! Travis! Where are you?"

_At least I'm not calling Travis honey yet. _she thought.

Then in the distance Katie's eyes landed on Travis Stoll.

Katie tried to shield her eyes to prevent love potion Katie to see him, but of course, love potion Katie already had.

It's as if Katie is trapped inside her own body, and that was about to change.

_Isn't Travis so hot? _asked the love potion.

_Look at those two dreamy blue eyes, a pool of love you'd love to sink into... _the love potion said.

Katie had to take control of her body, it depends on her life, actually, her love life.

_I-I have to fight this! _she thought.

_But you can't, _said the love potion in a smug voice.

_Now come on dear, let's go change into something hot that totally shows off your body, something Travis will totally love. _continued the love potion.

Katie unwilling walked towards her cabin and opened her wardrobe.

_Hmm... This one is too shabby, this one is dirty, do you have anything good? _the love potion asked.

This time Katie obeyed the love potion answering it, _yes, I have this green dress with emeralds and sparkles along with shoes made out of diamonds, a gift from the god, and a head band with a diamond.__  
><em>

_Ooohh, sounds deliciously beautiful, I like,_ replied the love potion.

Katie (following the love potion's command) took a shower, put on her hot outfit, and drowned herself in rose perfume.

_What have I done?_ Katie thought, panicking.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny here, and because today is Thanksgiving or the day I published this is thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!<strong>

**And I especially thank my followers.**

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH if you're a favoriter (or whatever).**

**And I thank you if you decide to follow or favorite this story!**

**And wait! The part two of this story, M, stands for mind-controlled.**


	13. Mind Controlled

**SwanDestiny: Hi everybody who is reading this!**

**I'm off to an important meeting with Piper and Jason...**

**Disclaimer:**

**SwanDestiny: Hello Piper, you're looking nice today.**

**Piper: Everyone tells me that, and aren't you going to welcome Jason? Do you hate him or something?**

**SwanDestiny: NO I DON'T! I love Jason (not as in love-love way), you two are adorable together!**

**Jason: I'm a son of Zeus, I'm not "adorable", only to Piper I am, but still.**

**SwanDestiny: Of course you are! The way in the book, The Lost Hero, Piper used you as a pillow! OMG, that was adorable. And then you two have feelings for eachother... like how you, Jason, are not sure if Piper likes you and you, Piper feel the same way! Also, the way at the end of the book, The Lost Hero, Jason thinks Piper is really cute... Seriously, that's just the first book and only a few examples of Jasper in it.**

**Piper: You know how some fanfiction writers can make a character OOC? I think SwanDestiny is being OOC right now.**

**Jason: Agreed.**

**Piper: Let's just get out of here.**

**Jason: SwanDestiny would never own the sweet, beautiful, wonderful, Piper Mclean-**

**Piper: Or the powerful son of Zeus, Jason Grace.**

**Jason and Piper: Or any other gods, demi-gods, and even pegasi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Controlled<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

_Wow, _Travis thought, _I haven't had a drink all afternoon._

Travis got out his water bottle, and raised it to his mouth to take a sip and-

Lou Ellen raced by and knocked the water bottle out of his hands, Travis stared at her.

"Dude what was that for?" he yelled.

"Sorry," Lou Ellen panted, "I sensed some strong magic in that water, Aphrodite magic."

Travis jumped, "Aphrodite?" he asked, suddenly Travis felt the urge to run away from the bottle of water as fast as he can.

Lou Ellen whipped out another bottle of water, "Drink this one, it's Aphrodite-proof."

Travis reluctantly took the bottle of water, and then remembering how thirsty he was Travis took a sip.

Lou Ellen frowned, "Katie drank a love potion," she said nervously, "We don't know who she is in love with but just watch your back... just in case... like anyone would fall in love with you."

Travis glared at Lou Ellen, "Dude, like everyone in the camp is in love with me."

Lou Ellen shook her head, "Nope, they're all in love with different people, but none with you, most girl campers like Percy and Jason,"

Travis spun around, "whatever," he muttered.

Suddenly someone screamed his name, "Travis!" Travis recognized it, Katie.

Travis's heart immediately beat faster, his palms got sweaty, was he ready to face Katie after they kissed.

Oh, and Katie was probably in love with him too.

Travis turned around to see a very hot girl, maybe even hotter than Aphrodite herself, but he didn't say that because Aphrodite will probably zap him if he said it out loud.

"Hi Travis," said the super hot girl, "It's me, Katie"

Travis's palms sweated even more, "Umm... So why the change in wardrobe Katie?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I wanted to impress a special someone," Super hot Katie said.

Katie leaned in closer, "I wanted to impress you." she whispered in his ear.

Travis recoiled from Katie and then eyed her, Katie was already beautiful before but now she had a jewels decorating her shoes, headband, and very hot dress. Now, she also had a blood-red lipstick, and Travis can't stop staring at them.

Katie smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder, suddenly Travis couldn't hold back any longer and...

Kissed Katie.

Katie suddenly jumped back, "Sorry Travis," she whispered, "Love potion controlling me, bye!" she said, and then ran off.

Travis sighed, for once longing Katie to be here.

Maybe Aphrodite's plan worked.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a very short author's note.<strong>

**Okay, I'm done, see you at the next chapter!**

**Told you it was going to be short!**


	14. Nervous

**SwanDestiny: Hello followers and favoriters and reviewers and readers and fangirls (are there any fanboys out there? No? Yes?)**

**Anyways, today N stands for Nervous.**

**Nervous that you guys won't review and like me anymore.**

**Ha! I'm kidding, I always get reviews for each chapter no matter how many there are... and you guys are awesome so you won't hate me or abandon me... right? C'mon, I need an answer, hello? WAIT! DON'T GO! DON't ABANDON ME!**

**Well... that was awkward.**

**Disclaimer time: I don't own any characters in the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series, I never will because if I did... I would have added Percabeth in the first book.**

**And I would have explained how Piper and Jason finally got together (Wait, did Rick Riordan explain?)**

**And how Frank and Hazel's kiss go, I mean their first kiss.**

**And I would've made another book dedicated to Leo and Calypso.**

**And I would've made Nico and Reyna a couple. Because I want to.**

**Back to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie was nervous.

Nervous that Travis would totally start hating her.

Nervous that Aphrodite would kill her for not being a couple with Travis.

Nervous about... emotions.

Yes Katie was also nervous because she finally was able to admit to herself that she, Katie Gardener, liked a certain son of Hermes.

"Aphrodite, you're plan worked in a way. I admit it. I like Travis," she whispered to the ceiling of the Demeter cabin.

A hint of perfume wafted by, and Katie was sure that Aphrodite heard what she just said.

_What if Travis doesn't like me back?_

_Oh I'm nervous. So nervous._

Katie let out a sigh and got out of bed.

She didn't bother to change out of her outfit the love potion made her wear, she simply washed her face to get rid of all her make-up, but the fiery red lipstick remained, a reminder of her kiss with Travis Stoll.

Katie slowly opened the door, it was time to face Travis.

Katie felt one thing: Nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is very short.<strong>

**Like, very, very, very short.**

**Well I couldn't make Travis and Katie a couple just yet, I still have the rest of the alphabet to write about!**

**So gimme an idea for O related to this.**

**Oh wait, I got it.**

**It is: officially a couple?**


	15. Officially What?

**SwanDestiny: Hi everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**So... Nothing else to say, so let's go!**

**But wait!**

**O stands for... Officially What?**

**Okay, so that's it for the Author's Note and let's go to the story!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Officially what?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis (1st POV)<strong>

Aphrodite was attacking what she called, "Tratie", can't she give my crush on Katie some time?

Nope, she couldn't.

I looked at the Demeter cabin, where Katie was, probably angry about kissing me and hating Aphrodite and hating me.

I sighed, I liked Katie but it's obvious she doesn't like me, and Aphrodite is only making things worse.

I heard a door creak open and slam shut, I saw Katie get out of the Demeter cabin, still wearing that hot dress when she was under that love potion.

To think that she would've burned that dress to ashes, what in the name of Hades is Katie doing in that dress?!

Katie would probably not come by me, most likely not, wait, she's coming over.

WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

Katie has that hot dress on, and now she's walking to possibly the person she hates most.

I soon found Katie standing in front of me, saying, "Travis... I'm sorry about before, look, I know you might not feel this way but-"

We were about 5 inches apart, Katie's eyes were as bright as ever, I leaned towards her and-

"Yo Travis! We have to steal from Piper remember?" Connor looked up at us, and quickly recoiled, "Dude? Hanging out with Katie? Not cool."

And with that, he muttered something under his breath and dragged me away from Katie.

I wonder what Katie was going to tell me, yet I can tell what she was going to say to me.

My heart sank, Katie probably hates me now, I just lost my last chance with Katie.

I felt my shoulders droop and hands fall, dangling from my arms.

"Why so sad bro? Wait... oh," Connor said.

I miserably nodded.

Connor stopped in front of me, "I'm sorry bro, didn't mean to interfere with your moment with Katie.

Only Connor knew about my crush with Katie, I told him because it's what bros do.

"It's okay" I said, looking at the hill, picturing a lonely Katie standing on top of the hill alone, "Katie and I were probably not going to happen anyways.

Were we officially a couple? Nope.

Officially what?

* * *

><p><strong>Katie (1st POV)<strong>

I watched as the figure of Travis Stoll walked away with Connor, to pull some stupid prank on Piper.

I saw Travis Stoll walking away from me.

I really thought that Travis was going to kiss me.

To think I thought that...

He probably hates me, for being annoying Katie and all.

I'm glad I didn't confess that I liked him now, I avoided humiliation for life.

I felt my eyes get watery, no, no, no I was not going to cry.

It was like a wall trying to hold back water, I tried keeping all the emotion inside of me and then...

BOOM!

The wall broke, I bursted into tears, each tear a thought about my crush.

_He hates me._

_He walked away from me._

_I thought he was going to kiss me._

_He broke my heart!_

_He tore it up into pieces and pieces and pieces!_

_He was my first crush..._

_He is Travis Stoll._

_What were we? Officially enemies?_

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: What do think? Like? Don't Like? Tell me by favoriting, following, and reviewing!<strong>


	16. Punishment

**Disclaimer: **

**SwanDestiny: Hi. Who are we going to do the disclaimer today? Hmm...**

**SwanDestiny: Reyna! I choose you!**

**Reyna: I will not do a favor for such an uncivilized person! Hmph!**

**SwanDestiny: Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**Reyna: Seriously, why should I?**

**SwanDestiny: I'll set you up on a date with Nico Di Angelo.**

**Reyna: Aphrodite said nobody will heal my broken heart, it's useless.**

**SwanDestiny: We'll see about that. Aphrodite! I choose you!**

**Reyna: Why, "I choose you!"?**

**SwanDestiny: Because I wanna.**

**Reyna: It's want to. WANT TO. Not some wanna.**

**Aphrodite: Why am I wasting my time here at this... place?**

**SwanDestiny: Tell Reyna the truth you spoiled goddess!**

**Aphrodite: I don't know what you mean...**

**Reyna: The truth?**

**SwanDestiny: Yes, the truth, Aphrodite was messing with your head when she said no demi-god shall heal your heart. Actually, Nico Di Angelo will heal it.**

**Aphrodite: I didn't lie...**

**Silence.**

**Aphrodite: Fine, I did. Nico is your true love.**

**Reyna: Really?**

**Reyna: Thanks Swan, SwanDestiny does not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. Nope.**

**Reyna: Now I actually can have a LOVE LIFE!**

**SwanDestiny: Why does everyone call me Swan or Swany?**

**Aphrodite: Not everyone does.**

**SwanDestiny: Get out of here, you're in the story, so get ready to watch fanfiction you do stuff that is NOT OOC!**

**Aphrodite: Right... You're so lame, you'll never have a love in your life.**

**SwanDestiny: I don't need love! Just talking about it makes feel really awkward, or in this case even typing it makes me feel really awkward... All I need are friends!**

**Aphrodite: Whatever, I'll be a caring version of what I am right now later.**

**SwanDestiny: And that concludes our disclaimer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite POV<strong>

Aphrodite clenched her fists, Connor ruined the whole thing, he just had to pull Travis away.

Even though Aphrodite didn't plan the Katie admmiting to Travis part, but...

CONNOR HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT!

CONNOR RUINED TRATIE!

And Connor was going to face the consequences.

Oh yes, Connor, is going to be punished.

Punishment is not a joke for Aphrodite, it's torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Connor POV<strong>

50% of Connor felt like a son of Hermes.

50% of Connor felt like a caring brother.

50% of Connor was laughing at Travis at screwing up his chance of Katie.

50% of Connor was feeling so bad, like having all the diseases in the world because he was the reason behind Travis's moaning, and groaning, and depression.

_What could I do to make it up to you? What could I do? _said the caring brother Connor in Connor's mind.

_Jeez, it's just a crush, Travis just get over it! _Said Connor, the child of Hermes.

_I'm sorry Travis, and Katie._

_Pshh, as if._

_Maybe I'm even sorry to you, Aphrodite._

_Like she'll make me sorry._

**_OH, you will be sorry._**

_What? Am I going crazy from having split personalities?_

**_Nope. You're not crazy._**

**_I'm just speaking in your mind._**

_Who are you?_

_**OH MY DEMIGODS IT'S APHRODITE.**_

_Why can't you come in person?_

_**Because you're so into your thoughts you aren't noticing that I'm RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.**_

_Oh._

Connor looked up and saw the most beautiful person in his lifetime.

Aphrodite smirked at him, "Now, to make you pay."

Connor cocked his head to the side, why would he need to pay?

"Time to pay for ruining Tratie." Aphrodite continued.

Oh.

"So here's the deal, I'm going to make you fall in love with someone. Someone on the wheel of love." Aphrodite said, evilly smiling.

Panic rose in Connor's chest, "Please don't" he squeaked.

Aphrodite's evil smile got wider as she pulled out the wheel of love.

Oh no.

Aphrodite spun the wheel of love, Connor tried to make an action to stop it but found himself paralyzed.

Aphrodite frowned as the spinner landed on Annabeth, "I thought I crossed her off, she's off-limits, only available to Percy."

Connor sighed in relief, disaster didn't strike yet.

Aphrodite spun the spinner once again and frowned even more, "Piper! She's for Jason, and she's my daughter!"

Connor stared at the wheel, this had to be it, his terrible destiny.

Aphrodite supn the wheel AGAIN for the THIRD time and it landed on...

Katie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aphrodite screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT KAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she wailed.

Connor jumped back.

Aphrodite threw the spinner and destroyed it in midair, then she pointed her finger at him.

"YOU. FALL. IN. LOVE. WITH. LOU-ELLEN." she said in a raspy voice, which for some reason still sounded pretty.

Connor felt a tugging feeling in his heart, Lou-Ellen was pretty, in a way. No, she was absolutely beautiful.

"NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ARE MY SERVANT UNTIL TRATIE IS TOGETHER."

For some reason Connor bowed to Aphrodite, "Yes ma'am"

"That's not what you call me, you call me Aphrodite the best and most beautiful of the gods."

"Yes Aphrodite the best and most beautiful of the gods."

Aphrodite smiled at him, "Now go chase that girl of your dreams, who? Lou-Ellen."

Connor nodded eagerly and ran off shouting, "Lou-Ellen! Lou-Ellen! I think I like you!"

And here he was, Aphrodite's servant and unwilling fell in love with Lou-Ellen. But she was beautiful and talented, and would make a great partner in crime.

And he was Aphrodite's servant too, until Tratie is together. So the sooner Travis and Katie become the couple the sooner this chaos is over.

_Oh well, here I go, chasing Lou-Ellen. _he thought.

Yep, this was punishment.

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to SwanDestiny's lab.<em>

_In here, everything is in italics._

_And I have no idea why I'm doing this._

_It's like a replacement for Author's Note._

_First experiment: How long will it take Percy and Annabeth to get back together if they get brainwashed?_

_Percy: I don't remember anything._

_Annabeth: Who are you?_

_Percy: I'm Percy._

_Annabeth (mutters): Percy.. sounds familiar._

_Percy: What's your name._

_Annabeth: Annabeth._

_Percy: That's a beautiful name Annabeth, and it sounds familiar._

_Annabeth trips on something (on purpose?) and lands on Percy._

_Percy and Annabeth were 1 centimeter apart, but they seemed comfortable like that._

_Percy kissed Annabeth._

_Percy: I love you Annabeth, and I remember everything._

_Annabeth: Me too._

_Percy: Let's find the person who brainwashed us and make her pay. Or him. Doesn't matter._

_Annabeth: Do you want to make-out first?_

_Percy: Why not?_

_Experiment answer: Less than a minute!_

_Thanks for reading this story, and tell me if you like SwanDestiny's lab and want me to continue doing those!_


	17. Quest

**SwanDestiny: Hello, I finally managed to think of something for Q (actually the internet helped me).**

**Q stands for Quest.**

**And Disclaimer stands for I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**The quest is for Connor.**

**I mean, like, DUH.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quest<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Connor POV<strong>

Connor stared at the locket he Stoll (Get it? Stoll and stole? No? Fine.) for Lou Ellen, she couldn't reject me this time.

Connor walked towards the Hecate cabin and cried out, "Lou Ellen! Are you there?"

With a sigh, someone opened the door, Lou Ellen.

"Connor, since when did you," Lou Ellen awkwardly paused, "You know, have a... a... a... you know... that thing... a crush... on... me?"

Connor gave her a smile, "Ever since Aphrodite thought we were a perfect match,"

Lou Ellen's skin paled and she looked like she wanted to barf at the same time, "Gotta go, by-"

"Wait," said Connor grabbing her hand, he placed the locket in her hand, "Here."

Lou Ellen looked surprised, "For me?" she asked.

Connor nodded while Lou Ellen blushed, Lou Ellen gave him a small smile.

Connor finally knew those moments people described, where you can feel love in the air.

And poof! Pink perfume filled the air, Lou Ellen fell down backwards in surprise, into the door, as Aphrodite, who he must call the most important and most beautiful of the gods appeared in front of him.

Aphrodite flicked a finger towards Lou Ellen and she fainted, only to become a girly girl.

"Aphrodite, the most important and most beautiful of the gods why did you do that?" Connor asked, shocked while Lou Ellen was flirting with him like a regular girly girl would.

Aphrodite smirked, "With this new potion, or what seems like fragrance Katie will feel attracted to Travis and flirt with him and dress like Lou Ellen right now."

Connor looked over his shoulder, Lou Ellen was now in a pink dress that showed a lot of her body, Connor thought Lou Ellen looked hot, but with Katie, that may be a different story.

Connor mentally slapped himself, where was he these days? He had to fight Aphrodite! He couldn't be in love with Lou Ellen any longer (though she was a great girl) and be Aphrodite's servant!

Aphrodite clapped her fingers in front of Connor and got his attention back, the thought of fighting Aphrodite went POOF.

"Connor, I need you to spray Katie with this, and say Travis. That'll do the trick. Do not fail this quest."

Connor bowed to Aphrodite, "Yes, Aphrodite the most important and beautiful of the gods."

Aphrodite took out a green perfume and sprayed it in front of him, "Follow my orders. Do not think about escaping your service. You like Lou Ellen."

Connor immediately felt like the orders of buisness Aphrodite stated while spraying him must be followed and done before anything else.

"Yes, the most important and beautiful of the gods, Aphrodite," Connor said.

Aphrodite handed him the perfume and Connor ran off with it, to the Demeter cabin.

"This is a very important quest," Aphrodite murmured as she watched Connor run towards the Demeter cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie was being a crybaby crying into her pillow, and talking to

There was a knock on the Demeter cabin, probably Travis to tell her she was a loser.

With a sigh, Katie opened the door to reveal Connor holding perfume.

_Is he here to tell me Travis hates me? _she wondered.

Connor gave her a creepy smile and looked like he was about to spray perfume in her face.

Katie's instincts told her to duck, and she ducked right before Connor sprayed the perfume above her.

_What is Connor doing?_

_Whatever it is, I better get out of here._

Katie ran for the door and shouted, "I don't know what's wrong with you! But get that perfume away from me!"

_That perfume is probably something bad, or maybe a prank._

_Connor is acting reaally weird._

_What's wrong with him?_

Katie was so into her thoughts she didn't notice someone was in front of her.

Until she crashed into him.

Well guess who it is, Connor, incorrect! Aphrodite, incorrect! Anyone else besides Travis, incorrect!

_Great, now I crash into Travis, who probably hates me more than ever._

"Owwww" Travis said.

"Sorry" Katie squeaked.

They both got up, refusing to look each other in the eye.

"Do you hate me?" Katie whispered, breaking the silence.

"No." Travis replied quietly.

_Good. So far so good._

_Maybe now is the chance for me to tell him I like him!_

Katie gathered up the courage to say this, and ended up just saying, "Okay," and running off.

_Katie! Why didn't you say you like him? _she thought to herself.

_Maybe now's not the time._

_Yep, that was it._

Perched on top of the Hermes cabin Connor said, "At least they don't think the other hates her or him," he paused.

"Quest completed?"

* * *

><p><em>SwanDestiny's lab<em>

_Let's see..._

_Frazel, or Caleo_

_Why am I even calling them by that?_

_Frank and Hazel? Or Calypso or Leo?_

_That's better._

_Okay, today we're doing... Frank and Hazel!_

_I just thought I was giving those two enough attention compared to the other pairings, and they deserve the attention because they are awesome characters so don't think I hate them._

_What kind of experiment should I do?_

_Aha! How much monsters is Frank willing to kill for Hazel?_

_Testing..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

* * *

><p><em>The experiment part one, crafting the weapon: (with the help of AresMars and Hephaestus/Vulcan)_

_Mars/Ares: I wish monsters can be defeated once and for all, not just coming back again and again, what's the point of fighting if you your enemy is never defeated?_

_Mars/Ares: I will ask Hephaestus to craft a sword that'll destroy every stupid monster! Once and for all!_

_Mars in his roman form visits Vulcan who is in his roman form too._

_Mars: I'll give you 1000 dramachas for that sword!_

_Vulcan: Alright, your sword shall be made._

_A month later..._

_Ares slashes a monster and a portal opens up, sucking the monster inside. Then the portal closes._

_Ares: I'm guessing the other dimension that monster is in will self destruct when all the monsters are finished._

_Ares: Alright, who will I call on to do this task? Gods it obvious, Frank! I call on you son!_

_Frank: What?_

_Ares: Go kill all the monsters in the world!_

_Frank: Why would I? I'm on a date with Hazel!_

_Ares: Speaking of that, Hazel will probably love you even more if you kill all of the monsters, and I'll make you even more muscular! In fact, Hazel will probably be willing to sleep with you every single night._

_Frank: Umm..._

_Ares: Oh yeah, if you don't accomplish this task in a week Hazel goes POOF!_

_Frank: I'm on it!_

_5 minutes later..._

_Frank is panting as the last monster on the face of the planet gets sucked into the portal, then a voice said:_

_Voice: Erasing all data on this dimension in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

_Frank thought he heard an animal scream._

_Frank: At least Hazel is safe._

_Frank looked in the mirror and saw himself even more muscular, like Ares said._

_Frank: Time to get back... Hazel!_

_Hazel: I was looking for you for 10 minutes! Luckily I picked up this strange sword metal feeling and followed it and found you! Wait! You're even more muscular than before!_

_Frank: I guess..._

_Hazel: What did you do?_

_Frank: Destroy all the monsters in the world? For good?_

_Hazel: WHAT?!_

_Frank: Umm..._

_Hazel grabs Frank's face and kisses him._

_Frank tells the rest of the story to Hazel._

_Hazel: You defeated all the monsters on the planet in 5 minutes because of me? And you had a weeks time! I love you._

_Frank: I love you too._

_Conclusion: Frank can destroy all the monsters on Earth for Hazel in 5 minutes!_

_Thanks for reading guys, and tell me what you want for SwanDestiny's lab next._


	18. REAL Date

**SwanDestiny: Okay, so here is R.**

**It might be the point where Travis and Katie become a couple.**

**Because for S, I'm thinking about doing Aphrodite freeing Connor from his service to Aphrodite and his punishment.**

**So I guess R is: Real Date**

**I guess the real is there because I NEED A R-WORD.**

**And the fact that Aphrodite can make Travis and Katie go on a date and that technically isn't a date.**

**And if you're actually reading this author's note, THANK YOU.**

**Let chapter R begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Real Date<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Travis was sprawled on his bed in the Hermes cabin, dumbfounded.

_How can I tell Katie I want to go on a date with her? A real date?_

_I like Katie, but what if she doesn't like me back?_

_Seriously Travis? Katie asked if I hated her! Doesn't that mean she doesn't want me to hate her?_

_Or was she grossed out that I was crushing on her and wanted to confirm it by asking if I hate her? I DON'T KNOW!_

_Jeez, asking her out shouldn't be that hard... right?  
><em>

_I need advice, but from who?_

_Percy?_

_Leo?_

_Frank?_

_Wait, if Katie usually goes to Piper, I should go to her boyfriend... Jason!_

_Of course, it's so simple, their case was basically the same as ours, they both liked each other but weren't sure if the other liked him or her back! Aha! I'm so smart._

_With Percy and Annabeth, they were friends for years and developed romantic feelings, Katie and I were FAR from friends!_

_With Leo and Calypso, they hated each other at first, like Katie and I, spent more time together and found out they both liked each other, that isn't my problem._

_And with Frank and Hazel, it was developing feelings for each other as they go on a quest and then have a party and then kiss, that is not what is happening to me and Katie._

_Katie and I, who cares about incorrect grammar!_

_So I go to Jason, okay._

Travis sat up on his bed and jumped off, running to the Zeus cabin which only had Jason in it.

Travis knocked on the door and the door opened to the reveal a very weary Jason, who said, "Dude, that hippie Zeus statue is freaking me out, why are you here?"

Travis played with his fingers and looked down while saying, "Advice."

"Advice on what?"

"How to ask out a girl on a date when you like them but you aren't sure she likes you back."

"Okay, come in."

Travis sat down on the sofa while Jason did the same, "You see, Piper and I were having big crushes on each other until I got the courage to ask her out on the 15th of December." Jason paused, "Leo claimed that Piper got this sparkle sparkle thing going on in her eyes when we recently became a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

Travis raised his eyebrows, "So?"

"Just ask her out! The chances are she likes you back."

Travis nodded, "Okay, thanks for the advice man."

Jason smiled, "Good luck with Katie, for some reason Piper is calling you guys, 'Tratie', must have gotten it from Aphrodite."

Travis nodded again, not knowing what to make about that comment.

_Now to ask Katie out, _Travis thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV (1st POV)<strong>

I heard the door open and Travis came in, running.

"Katiewillyougooutwithme?" he asked.

_Why is here? And why isn't he taking his time saying whatever he's saying? _I thought.

"Slow down would you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

But that wasn't how I felt in the inside. My stomach was full of butterflies and my heart was fluttering, Travis, my crush, was in my room!

Travis sighed, "I. Said. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me."

My eyes widened in shock, Travis covered his eyes as if expecting to reject, but no way!

My heart got stuck in my throat as I tried to say-

"Yes."

Travis uncovered his eyes in shock, "Really?"

I laughed, but then a thought occured to me.

"Are you being controlled by Aphrodite?" I asked, my hopes getting down that this was only Aphrodite's love magic.

This time Travis laughed, "Nope! I'm asking you out for real. And now that you said yes we're going to go on a REAL DATE, 6:00 Katie-Kat."

I smiled, "A REAL date," I whispered to myself as Travis ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Hey there everyone, please tell me what you think about this chapter. YOU BETTER DO IT. AND I'M TALKING TO ALL OF YOU FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS, AND OTHER PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. EVEN IF YOU HATE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW. GUESTS, REVIEW!<strong>

**SwanDestiny: Also, can I get some reviews about last time's SwanDestiny's lab? Cuz' I won't do it if you don't even comment about it, or like it, and how am I suppose to know if you like it if you don't review?**

**SwanDestiny: If you followed or favorited Thank you, and if you reviewed before you get a less of a thank you but still, thank you.**

**SwanDestiny: Of course, if you read this, Thank you.**

**SwanDestiny: If you decide to follow, thank you.**

**SwanDestiny: IF you decide to favorite, thank you.**

**SwanDestiny: And if you review, THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING BECAUSE I GET VERY FEW REVIEWS THESE DAYS.**

**SwanDestiny: So Thank You for reading and that wraps up this chapter!**


	19. Service, No More

**SwanDestiny: Hello Everyone!**

**Aphrodite: Including me?**

**SwanDestiny: How did you get here?**

**Aphrodite: I'm a goddess you stupid nut-head, and I'm here to take over this chapter so too bad.**

**Aphrodite: Good bye, and poof goes SwanDestiny. What a stupid name.**

**Aphrodite: SwanDestiny forgot to do the disclaimer yesterday, I'm sure she would rather be apologized than tortured by me taking over her fanfiction place... but this is way more fun!**

**Aphrodite: Anyways, SwanDestiny never will own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series x2, because last time she forgot to do it. That way it makes up for last time.**

**Aphrodite: Okay, let my awesome writing begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Service no more<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite POV (1st Person)<strong>

I watched as Katie and Travis went on their really romantic date, finally after 3 years of plotting Katie and Travis's relationship they get together!

Yes, I created Tratie when Katie and Travis were 14 years old.

Since then I thought of Tratie as the best thing since Percabeth... They are just so cute together!

Speaking of Travis and Katie, Travis's little brother...

Oh right, now I have to free Connor from his service, but at least now I created a new couple... Lou Ellen/Connor!

I still don't know what their pet name should be... Hmmm... Lou Connor? Connor Ellen? Let's just stick with Lou Ellen/Connor or Lou EllenxConnor for now.

Yet I still have to free Connor, I should have taken advantage of him instead of making him simply complete one quest...

I trudged to the door before a portal opened before me and I teleported my self to free Connor from his service.

In a blink of an eye I appeared in front of Connor, who was asking Lou Ellen out on a date, the two didn't even notice me standing in front of them.

"Lou Ellen,,, Will you hang out with me today?"

Connor wanted to pretend it wasn't a date but really. It's a date.

Lou Ellen seemed reluctant, but at last she said...

"Fine."

Connor jumped with joy and Lou Ellen ran off.

"Connor" I said in a very strict voice.

Connor immediately stiffened and kneeled before me, saying, "Yes, Aphrodite the most beautiful and important of the gods and goddesses, what is it?"

Oh I'm gonna miss that title, "Aphrodite the most beautiful and important of the gods and goddesses". A lot.

"Travis and Katie are together, so I no longer require your service."

Connor blinked, "Really?" he said standing up from his kneeling position.

I sighed, really, I meant it, "Service no more" I said waving my hand, and pink sparks flew out of my hand as I said it, settling on Connor as his true self is let free."

For a moment Connor stood still, then he jumped up and yelled, "YEA! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I smirked, "Not completely," I said.

Connor looked utterly confused, "Huh?" he said.

"You still have your date with Lou Ellen," I reminded him.

I laughed as Connor slapped himself in the face, "I hate you," he muttered.

"I heard that," I said.

Connor paled and ran far away.

I smiled, service no more for Connor.

Service no more.

* * *

><p><em>Aphrodite's lab<em>

_Because SwanDestiny is currently being tortured..._

_I'm gonna take her place in this too!_

_Today we are not doing Nico and Will, no gay people! Though we are doing Calypso and Leo, known as Caleo!_

_Today we will be finding out Calypso's love meter for each boy she met on her island:_

_Let it begin in_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO!_

* * *

><p><em>Calypso's love chart:<em>

_Odysseus: 70, for staying with her for like 20 years but then leaving her without thinking about her for even a second.  
><em>

_Drake: Like normal people, a 40 for making her fall in love with him and then leaving her._

_Hercules (Yes, Hercules is on her chart): 60, for being an amazing hero and dashing and handsome and... leaving her!_

_Percy Jackson: 90, for being sweet and handsome and an amazing hero, all the qualities Hercules has, and reluctantly leaving her, yes! Reluctantly, and a 90 for thinking about her as his biggest what if, and forfilling his promise to plant a garden. 90! YES!_

_Leo: For being humorous, romantic (Maybe?), handsome in a cute and scrawny way, an amazing hero, reluctantly leaving her, swearing on the river styx to come back to her, and here is the big moment... COMING BACK TO HER!_

_Still Leo: For that, Leo gets a... 1000000! That's impossible._

_But yet it is, for 1000000 is the sign of true love._

_Even though Calypso and Leo started off hating each other, they are a true couple._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading Aphrodite's lab and my awesome chapter!<em>

_Remember to review, and follow, and favorite._

_But seriously, only do it because of me, I wrote this awesome chapter and you better review, follow and favorite!_

_Because the amazing Aphrodite wrote it this story actually now deserves 1000 follows and 900 favorites!_

_Thanks for reading_

_And of course you love this chapter_

_because it was written by me._

_Aphrodite._


	20. The Date

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Hey! Aphrodite here, I decided that SwanDestiny isn't punished enough yet so she is still not writing today!**

**But I have "buisness" to take care of... So I'll get Piper to write this chapter... with Jason!**

**So this is going to be part of my Aphrodite's Lab.**

**So...**

* * *

><p><em>Aphrodite's lab<em>

_If I brainwash Jason and Piper and they spend time to write on chapter, chapter T, will they remember their love for eachother?_

_We will find out after the chapter!_

_Jason: But what if we don't remember each other after one chapter?_

_Piper: What if we don't?_

_Aphrodite: That means you aren't the perfect couple._

_Piper: What?! But I truly love Jason!_

_Jason: Me too._

_Aphrodite: LA LA LA LA LA LA CAN'T HERE YOU!_

_Aphrodite: BRAINWASH!_

_Piper: Huh? Who are you?_

_Jason: I'm Jason, but the question is... who are you?_

_Piper: I'm Piper, and apparently we're suppose to write a chapter about Tratie, and Aphrodite said it's named: The Date._

_Jason: Why should I take orders from you? (Jason's thoughts: Piper's one beautiful girl)_

_Piper: Jason, just do it! (Piper's thoughts: Jason is so handsome and powerful... I think I have a crush on him)_

_Jason: -sighs- let's just get this chapter over with._

* * *

><p><strong>Piper: Let the chapter begin I guess.<strong>

**Jason: For some reason I know everything about Tratie.**

**Piper: Aphrodite probably put the information in our minds.**

**Jason: And she is the one who probably took our memories away!**

**Piper: Let's finish this chapter before we fight this "Goddess of Love".**

* * *

><p><span><strong>T<strong>**he Date**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie was finally on a date with Travis, finally!

Apparently he got advice from Jason and finally got the courage of asking her out.

Travis somehow got permission from Dionysus and Chiron to have a date outside of Camp Half-Blood.

Katie smiled thinking about Travis and asked him, "So where are we going?" she asked him, smiling.

Travis gave her that Travis smile of his and she secretly melted inside and giggled.

"It's a secret," he said, a bit nervously.

What would Travis have to be nervous about? After all, Katie was suppose to be the nervous one in this new relationship.

After awhile of walking Travis led her to a bench and told her he would be right back, and told her that she should wait.

"Okay," said Katie, unsure of herself and Travis.

Katie sat alone by herself on the bench for awhile, what seemed like seconds, then minutes, and then hours, and Katie started to doubt Travis actually liked her.

_What if this was all a trick? What if Travis doesn't like me?_

_What if he just is taking awhile doing stuff and does like me?_

That thought diminished quickly.

_What's taking him so long? Ditching me?_

_Why does Aphrodite hate me? I thought she liked the idea of Tratie._

_Great, now I'm calling us Tratie._

Katie stared at the bracelet she made, T+K, and sighed, this must have been a prank.

_Looks like he really hates me. Enough to prank me on a date._

Katie stood up, ready to leave until a someone firmly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked.

Katie gasped, "Travis!" she said.

Travis gave her a smile and said, "Sorry, traffic was murder." he held out a box, "I got us some pizza," he paused for a second, "You didn't actually think I was going to leave you right?"

Katie smiled, in an unsure way, "Sure." She sighed and decided to be honest, "Actually I thought you were going to ditch me,"

Travis looked shocked, "Why would I ditch you?"

Katie looked down, "Well, you love pulling pranks. I'm your most often victim."

"Anyways, why did you always prank me?"

Travis shifted uncomfortably, "I always thought you looked... cute... so I wanted your attention."

Katie smiled, "Awwww" she cooed.

Travis looked uncomfortable, "Just have dinner," he said, handing her a slice.

They ate in an awkward silence when Travis spoke up, "So do you want to know why I pulled you over to this park?"

Katie shook her head, Travis bit his lip.

"Today there is going to be a star fall, and I thought you might like it... and in this park it's all romantic and stuff... just the two of us." Travis played with is thumbs while saying this.

Katie smiled, she DID NOT KNOW that Travis can actually be romantic.

She leaned on his shoulder and whispered, "I love it."

And she felt Travis smile.

And the rest of the night... it was perfect.

A first perfect date with Travis Stoll.

The Date with Travis Stoll.

The Date...

* * *

><p><em>Aphrodite's lab.<em>

_Let's see the results of our experiment._

_But don't worry_

_We'll let Jason and Piper conduct a second experiment today._

_If they remember eachother..._

_-Cue dramatic music-_

_Piper types the last two words, "The Date..." and says:_

_Piper: That'll do._

_Jason: That's one perfect first date._

_Piper: Sort of, I guess._

_Jason: It sort of gives me a memory of this date I had with a really beautiful girl..._

_Piper gets jealous, and says: Who is this girl? (Piper's thoughts: I will kill that girl and I'll steal Jason's heart)_

_Jason: Strange, I think it's... you._

_Piper: Really? (Piper's thoughts: Scratch that. I will not kill myself)_

_Jason and Piper's eyes connect, and they lean in towards eachother._

_Piper: You stole my heart._

_Jason smiles and said: And you stole mine._

_And they kissed._

_And remembered everything._

_And Piper got revenge on me, Aphrodite._

_And Jason and Piper continued to make out after that and lived happily, ever, after._

_THE END._

* * *

><p><em>Piper and Jason's lab.<em>

_Jason: Do we have to do this?_

_Piper: Mom says we have to._

_Jason: Aphrodite erased our memories._

_Piper: Hey, she still is a goddess._

_Jason: Point proven._

_Piper reads the reviews._

_Piper: Wade98 requested a Nico and Will._

_Jason: As Nico and Will are gay?_

_Piper: No, as in they are arguing._

_Piper: Wade98 then said if not Nico and Will, do Clarisse and Chris._

_Jason: I got one for Nico and Will, how about how long can they argue at most?_

_Piper: Cool._

_The question: How long can Nico and Will argue?_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Go!_

_Will: Nico, you can't even hit the target in archery._

_Nico: Or course not, you're a son of APOLLO!_

_Will: I specialize in medicine, I'm not an archer_

_Nico: Of course you are, YOU'RE A SON OF APOLLO! ALL SONS OF APOLLO CAN GET A BULLS EYE IN ARCHERY._

_Will: Sure some of us can, but seriously Nico, you might need to use archery in your life. OF A DEMI-GOD. YOU WERE IN 2 WARS. YOU WILL NEED ARCHERY._

_Nico: MEH, I can call on the dead._

_Will: Oh yea? I'm pretty sure Hades found a portal to put all the spirits of fields of punishment and the spirits of Asphodel._

_Nico: I can call on people who are DYING RIGHT NOW._

_Will: Oh yeah? Well..._

_One week later._

_Piper: Guys stop arguing. This is only an experiment. You can go now!_

_Jason: Yeah, you haven't ate in a week, make peace and talk this over at dinner._

_Will: YOU HAVE TO LEARN ARCHERY NICO. WHAT IF A WAR CAUSES THERE TO BE NO MORE DEAD PEOPLE?  
>Nico: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WARS CAUSE DEATH.<em>

_Will: I MEANT THE BAD GUY MADE ALL THE DEAD PEOPLE DISAPPEAR? FOREVER?_

_Nico: IMPOSSIBLE! LIES!_

_Jason: I don't think they noticed us._

_Piper: You think?_

_Jason: Lets get out of here before we get killed._

_Will and Nico finally stopped arguing when all the gods and goddesses worked together to make them stop arguing._

_Yes, it took that much power._

_Piper: Well please follow and favorite my lovey-dovey chapter I wrote with my Aphrodite skills._

_Jason: And make sure to review my awesome girlfriend's chapter._

_Piper: My name isn't your girlfriend._

_Jason: I just want the world to know that you're not available cuz' you're all mine.  
><em>

_Piper: I'll do the same then._

_Piper: JASON IS MY BOYFRIEND. NOT YOUR FUTURE BOYFRIEND. HE'S MINE._

_Jason: Loud enough for the world to here._

_Piper: Anyways thanks for reading the chapter I wrote with Jason and reading our experiment._

_Jason: And thank you if you DID NOT LIKE APHRODITE'S EXPERIMENT ON US._

_Piper: Bye!_

_Jason: I guess._


	21. U and Me

**SwanDestiny: Hello guys... and... Aphrodite might not release me from punishment yet.**

**Aphrodite: One disclaimer! One disclaimer! ONE DISCLAIMER! IT'S A BIG DEAL SWANY!**

**SwanDestiny: I'm not Swany, nor do I own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Aphrodite: Good, you did the disclaimer. **

**SwanDestiny: So I can come back?**

**Aphrodite: NO!**

**SwanDestiny: Annabeth, you're my friend right? Go tell Aphrodite.**

**Annabeth: I guess I'm not exactly your friend but... I'll do a good deed. Aphrodite, I think it's time that you release SwanDestiny from punishment, it's already been two chapters.**

**Aphrodite: She won't be released until chapter Z.**

**Annabeth: What is Z anyways?**

**SwanDestiny: YOU HAVE A MISSION HERE ANNABETH.**

**Annabeth: Right, RELEASE SWANDESTINY.**

**Aphrodite: Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll make girl in school fall in love with your precious Percy.**

**Annabeth: They already all did.**

**Aphrodite: Grr... Percy! Why do you have to be so attractive?**

**Percy: Huh?**

**Annabeth: Hey Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy: Hey Wise Girl.**

**Percy: So why am I here?**

**Annabeth: I'm trying to release SwanDestiny.**

**Percy: Why release her? In Demi-mermaid she made you a mermaid!**

**Percy (grins): Though you would make a beautiful mermaid, okay, I'm in.**

**SwanDestiny: Ugh.. whatever... I need no help... the power of fanfiction is greater than Aphrodite's.**

**Aphrodite: Fine then, I'll make sure that every boy in school has a crush on Annabeth and they'll announce a day where they each get to hangout with her. Same with Percy except with the girls.**

**SwanDestiny: Aren't you suppose to threaten me?**

**Aphrodite: Percabeth is your favorite couple.**

**Annabeth: I can only love Percy!**

**Percy: I can only love Annabeth!**

**Aphrodite: SwanDestiny... YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! BACK TO THE CAGE OF TORTURE.**

**SwanDestiny: I have power you know... I can escape thi-**

**Aphrodite: I SAID NOW!**

**Aphrodite: Alright everybody, so I'll be writing today.**

**Aphrodite: Or now that Percy and Annabeth are here...**

**Aphrodite: YOU TWO CAN WRITE!**

**Percy: Do we have to?**

**Aphrodite: YES!**

**Annabeth: A-alright.**

**Percy: What would U stand for?**

**Annabeth: How about U and Me?**

**Percy: That'll work...**

**Annabeth: Hmm... No telling who's POV it is... they should be smart enough to figure out what perspective it's from.**

* * *

><p><strong>U and Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Katie twirled the bracelet she made saying: T+K, and smiled.<p>

_T+K_

_T+K_

_T+K_

_Travis+Katie_

_Travis+Katie_

_U and Me._

Why would Katie think of it as U? Maybe because Travis was rubbing off of her.

And then Katie knew what she had to do.

Katie scribbled on a sheet of paper: U and ME

Katie then drew a heart around it and crumpled it up into her hand and stood up from bench she was sitting on.

Katie ran through the camp until she found Travis, which was a LONG time, because he was always all over the place.

"Hey Travis!" Katie said panting, when she finally found him, "I've got something for you.

Travis turned around, and smiled from ear to ear when he found out it was Katie, "Hey Katie-Kat! Was'up? Running all over camp looking for me?"

Katie continued panting and said, "Yes."

Travis smirked, "Oh, you so like me, running all over camp for me."

Katie mumbled, "Shut up, now take this before I change my mind."

Katie then ran off.

Travis uncrumpled the crumpled up piece of paper and read:

U and ME.

Travis smiled, he somehow had to make Katie his girlfriend, so far their status was dating.

_Yes, U and ME, of course. _Travis thought as he stared at the paper.

U and Me.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth: I think we made this chapter too short.<strong>

**Percy: WHO CARES?!**

**Annabeth: Obviously SwanDestiny would.**

**Percy: Oh yea... she made you into that hot mermaid in Demi-mermaid!**

**Annabeth: Yeah.**

**Percy: But I think it's okay to have a short chapter, there has to a variety of short ones and long ones.**

**Annabeth: Wow... you actually can think Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy (scowls): Of course I can Wise Girl... But you're a child of Athena, everything comes easy to you!**

**Annabeth: Whatever.**

**Percy: Isn't this sort of like when we were like Together Forever. It's U and Me, it's sort of related.**

**Annabeth: I guess. Anyways, Please follow and favorite SwanDestiny's story.**

**Percy: And review for this chapter.**

**Annabeth: Thanks for reading this way too short chapter!**

**Percy: The beginning author's note was probably longer. But thanks for reading!**


	22. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**SwanDestiny: I managed to escape the wrath of Aphrodite everyone! With the help of Percabeth though.**

**SwanDestiny: Sorry the last chapter was so short... sorry... apologies... even though Percabeth wrote it, it's hard to come up with a U chapter in such a short time!**

**SwanDestiny: Now it's V, easy, Valentine's day.**

**SwanDestiny: And like always, Aphrodite is keeping an eye out for Tratie.**

**SwanDestiny: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**SwanDestiny: Before I do that though, here are some shout-outs to those who always seem to review, and if you are a guest and have a name and reply often, you have a chance of being listed:**

**spiesareawesome**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**

**Dominic**

**Wade98**

**Aveca (? Didn't reply to the latest chapters...)**

**And to Sweet Cats, though she may have not replied much, she's helping me with one of my stories!**

**Even if you're not listed here, thank you so much for reading this!**

**And I'm not putting Travis POV or Katie POV anymore... You should be able to figure it out on your own like with regular books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Valentine's day. Great. Just Great.<p>

Travis never had a girlfriend that lasted long enough for Valentine's day, maybe because he always kept an eye on Katie... because she was always pretty cute.

Well anyways... Travis didn't know what to give to Katie! He never lived through a Valentine's day with a girlfriend!

What should he give her? Travis made a list of stupid things.

1. Gloves

2. Shovel

3. Hat (The kind that keeps the sun from shining on you)

4... you get the idea.

Sure Travis can give Katie some flowers... but really? That doesn't exactly count as a gift.

Well Katie was a gardener... what would she want? Besides the stupid things on his list that is...

BOOM!

Travis's brain exploded.

Ha, not really but that's what it felt like.

What did Travis need? Advice. From whom?

Travis would normally go to Jason, but who knew Katie really well? ...

BOOM!

It felt like Travis's brain exploded again.

Nope. He couldn't think.

And that's when the obvious answer came... Demeter!

Oh wait... she would never listen to a "stupid son of Hermes who was luckily dating her daughter".

Who was close to Demeter?

And then the even more obvious answer came... The Demeter cabin.

Gods, Travis was stupid.

Well now Travis had two days to go ask the Demeter cabin and find a perfect gift. Yes. Travis was procrastinating. Stop laughing. Seriously.

Travis casually walked to the Demeter cabin, made sure Katie was busy gardening or doing activities, and then knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Lily opened the door and smiled widely, "Hey Travis!".

Before he started dating Katie, it would've gone more like this.

"Hello?" Lily opened the door and scowled, "TRAVIS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" and the door will slam into his face when Lily slams it shut.

Yeah, he prefers the version where he dates Katie...

Lily was still smiling, "So what can I help you with?"

Travis gave her a small smile, "I was wondering what Katie would want for Valentine's day."

Lily's happy face turned into a serious one, Travis wondered if Lily was going to slap him and tell him he should be able to do it on his own.

And that's exactly what Lily did.

Looks like he couldn't rely on the Demeter cabin anymore.

Travis was now laying on his bed, except with a hand mark on his face resembling the slap Lily gave him.

And then a memory, a memory sparked in his mind.

_Katie had tears streaming down her face, and Travis wondered what can make Katie so sad._

_"I-i just wish... people would treat the Earth so much better. Not make landfills and things like that so there is more room to make earth a beautiful place with plants and animals._

_Travis put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Wow, you're totally right." even though he had no clue what she was talking about._

That's it! Travis needed to find something that can convert garbage (styrofoam, plastic, your regular garbage stuff) into something good, like water.

Finding that would be really hard, it would have to be a gift from the gods.

Who would help him?

Hermes?

Demeter? No way.

Zeus? NO NO NO WAY.

Hera? NO!

Hermes was the only reasonable answer right now.

But who would really understand relationships?

Aphrodite.

Nope. She was wayy to crazy.

But it was Travis's only option.

So that night Travis prayed and left almost all his pizza for Aphrodite... and the last of it for Hermes, just cuz' he's his godly father.

_The next day..._

Travis nervously waited for some kind of gift to appear right in front of him... a gift that Aphrodite would give him and he would give to Katie.

"Any minute now" he whispered impatiently.

Katie was going to come in 5 minutes, and Aphrodite still didn't give anything yet.

_Aphrodite, please._

_Hermes? Dad? You're the god of messages or messengers, please, tell Aphrodite I need that Valentine's gift ASAP.  
><em>

_Thanks dad._

Travis tapped his fingers impatiently, but it was too late, Katie was walking forward.

Was Travis wrong? Should he have gotten a back-up bracelet in case the gift wouldn't come?

At least he had the flowers, but that wasn't going to be enough.

A feeling of anxiety and trepidation rose in Travis's chest.

Katie smiled at him and sat down, and butterflies started soaring in Travis's chest.

"Happy Valentine's day son of Hermes," she said, still smiling.

"Happy Valentine's day Katie-Kat" Travis said weakly.

_Find a way to stall Find a way to stall Find a way to stall Find a way to stall._

_Aha!_

Travis smiled at Katie, and said, "I thought you would love these flowers," handing her the flowers he prepared.

"Aww... thanks Travis!" Katie cooed.

Travis looked around, no make-garbage-go-away machine yet.

Travis's palm started sweating, and he said, "Thanks Katie... for staying with me 'till Valentine's day."

Katie hugged him, unaware that Travis was stalling giving her his gift.

"And thanks for staying with me... I bet your present for me is going to be lovely. Anyways, here's my gift."

Katie handed him a chocolate, and on the wrapper it said: _Travis and Katie_

"I know it's nothing much, but I didn't want to take away the meaning of Valentine's day by making it too complicated."

"It's OK." Said Travis who's stomach was doing flips.

Katie frowned, "You didn't bring a gift didn't you..."

"I'm sorry Katie, it's a request from the goddess Aphrodite and she didn't give it to me. I'm SO SO SORRY."

Katie didn't yell or scream, instead she hugged him and said, "The gift doesn't matter. It's you I want."

"Me too."

And for the first time without being forced by Aphrodite, Travis leaned forward and was about to..

CRASH!

Travis and Katie pulled apart from each other and right in front of them was...

"A GARBAGE REMOVER!" Katie squealed, "ThankyousosososomuchTravis! Thankyou!"

After Katie calmed down a bit, she said, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to TEST THIS OUT!" Katie said, the saying the last 3 words with a squeal.

One minute Katie said it wasn't about the gifts, it was about him.

And the second one.. she's squealing over a gift and pushing it farther away from him.

Not that he minded. He knew Katie still liked him.

Girls... such a big mystery... especially on Valentine's day.

Valentine's day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the last chapter was really short... so here's a long one to make it up to you!<strong>

**Now I'm expecting reviews. From all of you. This chapter I put more effort and thought into than the most chapters.**

**So thanks for reading everybody! If you like this story or chapter, make sure to follow or favorite.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	23. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**SwanDestiny: 'Sup readas? That's cool talk for Hello readers. I know. The cool talk version is lame.**

**So: Hello readers!**

**Disclaimer (partly because I don't want to be tortured or punished again): I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**I don't own them. Get over it.**

**So... I liked the idea from ChiVall of having W as double you... but I prepared something special.**

**So you see...**

**Travis and Katie aren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend yet...**

**So I present... (I'm still not writing the POVs, you figure them out)**

* * *

><p><strong>Will you be my girlfriend?<strong>

* * *

><p>Travis really, really, really liked Katie.<p>

And they weren't exactly a couple yet... you don't really become a couple after a few dates unless your Percy and Annabeth who were crushing on each other for years... and that turned into love... It was a special Aphrodite arrangement but that's not the point.

Yes, Travis wanted to ask Katie to be his girlfriend.

And what better day... than Valentine's day?

Even though Katie ran off with her garbage-remover machine, hopefully she calmed down a bit and would really appreciate him enough to be his girlfriend.

Like always, Travis was in the Hermes cabin pondering... lately he was doing that instead of doing pranks. The cause? Katie.

Connor claimed he was crazy... but he was to say that... he fell in love with Lou Ellen and became Aphrodite's servant after all!

Now maybe Travis were to present Katie some items... like flowers? Nah, those will just die, but with Katie they might actually live (duh, Katie was a daughter of Demeter).

A bracelet. That would be good. Maybe he can just engrave into it: Travis and Katie-Kat.

Nah, he wasn't going to use his usual nickname for Katie for this... this was important. No mess ups. Ever.

Travis opened the door to a whole wide world of possibilities.

Poseidon cabin: Percy can summon some pearls and other gems in the sea

Hephaestus: Duh... they can make stuff

Aphrodite: The girls are basically jewelery central

Athena Cabin: They know where to find all the perfect jewels and stuff... No... they wouldn't really help in this scenario.

Hecate Cabin: Maybe add a little magic?

So Travis went to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door.

"Was'sup dude?" Percy asked when he opened the door.

"Just need a few pearls, gems, stuff like that."

"Dude... you do know those can cost thousands of dollars right?"

"Umm... yea?"

"Fine, but you'll have to do me a favor. Prank Annabeth for me so she has to face a spider... and run to me for help."

And it ended up with Travis having an emerald, a ruby, and a pearl.

Now for Aphrodite.

When Travis knocked on the Aphrodite cabin's door, luckily it was opened by Piper. Not one of the crazy Aphrodite girls.

"Oh hi Travis. I just got a few minutes. Then I have to meet up with Jason...

"Can I have some of your jewelery?"

An expression of relief washed over, "Oh I've been waiting to get rid of some jewelery! The whole cabin is filled with it. It's just the way Aphrodite's children are."

"Then how come you're dressed like when you got Aphrodite's blessing? ... you know... like a regular Aphrodite kid?"

"Because I have to meet with Jason. And I'm dressed to impress and taunt Jason."

And Travis ended up with a gold bracelet. Yep, pure gold!

Travis was aware he had two places to go left. And one of them was the Hephaestus.

Travis was too tired to knock on the door and busted into the Hephaestus cabin.

Leo jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and pulled out a sphere thingy weapon.

Luckily, Calypso was with him and managed to calm him down.

"So what do you need fixed? Made? Leo and Calypso's repair workshop at your service." Calypso nudged him and said, "This is the Hephaestus cabin, not a Leo and Calypso's repair workshop," Calypso looked thoughtful, "Yet.."

Leo grinned, "That's the spirit! So what do you need?"

And when Travis walked out, he had a beautiful gold bracelet and in jewels written on it is: Travis + Katie.

Now for a bit of magic.

The door of the Hecate cabin was busted open to reveal Lou Ellen and Connor talking and holding hands... Ugh... Is everyone in couples today? Percy wanting to prank Annabeth (not a good Valentine gift though), Piper getting ready for Jason, Leo and Calypso, and now his little bro and Lou Ellen!?

Travis cleared his throat and Connor and Lou Ellen both dropped each other's hands.

"Dude? What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"I need some magic added to this." I said, handing it to Lou Ellen.

Lou Ellen examined the bracelet and finally said, "What kind?"

"I want it to radiate some sort of lovey-dovey feeling... and can you make it shinier?"

Lou Ellen sighed and told Connor, "Just a minute"

Seriously, Aphrodite actually got them to date for real?

After performing some magic, Lou Ellen handed Travis the bracelet.

It was shinier than ever, and Travis smiled... the bracelet just made him think about Katie so much. The magic must be working.

Travis shouted a "Thanks!" as he ran outside to meet up with Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>Find part 2 of this in X, standing for X-trodinary choice.<strong>

**That's what Travis would say.**

**But yeah...**

**Anyways thanks for reading guys! Please review, follow, and favorite this!**

**Until the next chapter will you be reading this again!**

**And again, thanks for reading.**


	24. X-traordinary choice

**SwanDestiny: Hey guys... and you all know X stands for X-tradorinary.**

**Anyways... Disclaimer!**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Okay then... ready to start reading?**

* * *

><p><strong>X-troardinary choice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Katie loved the garbage-remover Travis gave her.

Gods... he was such a perfect boyfriend.

Katie felt a pain in her chest... Travis wasn't exactly her boyfriend.

That made Katie stop, Travis and her were dating for about 5 months... was Travis actually caring enough about her to make them an official couple?

Katie sighed, she was probably worrying too much, and Travis and her dating was enough... right?

_No it isn't! Go up there and face the truth Katie! _One part of her mind said.

_Travis will eventually ask me... be patient Katie. _Said the other part of her mind.

_UGH. SHUT UP. WHO NEEDS PATIENT?! _

_NO YOU SHUT UP. PATIENT IS KEY._

_Travis needs to be my boyfriend to settle my patient_

_He'll never be your boyfriend if I'm like totally not patient._

_STUPID. YOU. STUPID._

_YOUR THE ONE WHO IS BEING UNREASONABLE!_

That's basically Katie's mind right now, and she stumbled around from this inside headache.

And then there was a knock on the door, her thoughts disappeared, Katie silently thanked the person to keep herself busy on something else besides her thoughts.

Katie opened the door, it was Travis.

And then her thoughts started fighting again.

Ugh... shoot, it had to be Travis.

_TRAVIS IS HERE. GRAB HIS COLLAR AND ASK HIM WHY HE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND YET._

_Please no, that's not it. If I do that he'll never like me!_

_UGH... you're soo annoying. Like. SO. ANNOYING._

_Gods, you're the annoying one._

Katie couldn't believe Travis was the cause of this internal fight, he was the cause of her acting like an Aphrodite girl.

_I hate this argument, Travis got me something beautiful for Valentine's day and to think of him like that... no._

"Hey Katie Kat," Travis said, though she can hint some nervousness in his voice, that's would girlfriends do.

Or future girlfriends in her case.

Travis tried to smile but it turned out more like a failing attempt of lifting the corners of his lips. Katie internally laughed.

Suddenly Travis dropped to one knee, Katie raised her eyebrows, Travis wasn't going to propose... at this young age?

"Katie? You are the most wonderful, beautiful, funny, perfect girl I ever met. I want to stay with you, forever. First step to this: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Katie gasped. She was speechless.

This was an extraordinary choice.

Or as Travis would say... X-traordinary.

This wasn't an X-traordinary choice at all, it's the X-traordinary words that comes along with it. It's no choice at all. Katie knew what she was going to say.

_Say yes._

_Say yes._

_SAY YES._

"Yes,"

Travis picked up Katie and spun her around, Katie laughed.

"You said yes?"

Katie laughed again, "Yes,"

Travis slid on a beautiful bracelet on Katie's wrist.

She stared at it, it was-

"Beautiful. I love it."

And for the first real time that Aphrodite didn't made them do, they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Yo guys, what do you think?<strong>

**Remember to review and follow and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Yes, I'm in love

**SwanDestiny: YAY! 2 more chapters left!**

**Do you want me to tell you Z?**

**Haha, but seriously no.**

**Z is a surprise.**

**But not when you read the chapter title.**

**SHOOT... it won't be a surprise anymore!**

**Ah, whatever.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, Katie and Travis will realize they have fallen in love with each other.**

**Y is for Yes, I'm in love.**

**And then Z stands for-**

**AH! I ALMOST TOLD YOU!**

**IT'S A SURPRISE, I'M TELLING YOU! A SURPRISE!**

**Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. I don't.**

**Well to those people who stayed with me up till this long... thank you.**

**And now to start the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm in love<strong>

* * *

><p>A year.<p>

A year since Travis asked Katie to be his girlfriend.

More like a week before that day.. but you get the idea.

A year, that's how long it took Travis to realize he loved Katie.

_Yes, I'm in love. With Katie. Katie Gardener._

And now he had to make some sappy speech about love... he has absolutely no experience with this.

But he could do it right? With the help of Aphrodite, maybe.

**_Sweetie, you have to list the you love about Katie... it's common knowledge._**

_Who are you?_

**_Aphrodite, at your service._**

_In my mind._

**_Yeah, yeah, whatever._**

**_Now make a speech, think about it to me... I'll tell you what you need._**

_Umm..._

_I love you Katie, and I know in the bottom of my heart. I love everything about you, your beauty, your humor, your kindness, your sweetness... I love you. That's all to it._

_Now you're probably going to criticize me._

_**Actually that was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now if would take your time to say your speech on Valentine's day. With flowers. And chocolates. And a lot more flowers. I delivered the flowers and chocolates to you.**_

_How?_

Travis woke up, turns out he was dreaming.

But his dreaming was real, for his speech was written on an index card for him to remember, and flowers and chocolates and more flowers were layed out on his bed.

_Yes, I'm in love._

_Thank you Aphrodite, for once, thank you._

* * *

><p>Katie could feel it.<p>

The feeling of her heart telling her that she was in love. In love with Travis Stoll.

_Yes, I'm in love._

She couldn't stop thinking about Travis, maybe love made her oblivious to the other things going on in the world.

_Yes, I'm in love, with Travis Stoll._

She either had to wait for Travis to feel the same way, or wait for Travis to declare his love to her.

_Yes, I'm in love._

Yes, her mind was telling her the right thing.

She was in love with Travis Stoll.

This feeling was like no other. She never felt it before.

Her heart was constantly fluttering.

Love was flowing all through her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Travis Stoll.

Katie couldn't help but feel like she fallen in love with the right boy.

Travis Stoll.

_Yes, I'm in love._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, if you're not going to review on this chapter, I'm going to be confused.<strong>

**What happened to the last two chapters.**

**Sure I just posted the last chapter not very long ago...**

**But seriously, readers, chapter: Will you be my girlfriend? Chapter W? No thoughts? No thoughts at all?**

**Please review, but I'm not going to be desperate or anything.**

**Thank you if you reviewed. Or are going to review.**

**So follow and favorite if you want.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Z End

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series, nor does she own any characters in the two series.**

**SwanDestiny: Oh... oh... last chapter... I feel tears coming... yep... I do.**

**So the big surprise is revealed now... Z stands for...**

**The end, that's not starting with a Z but if Travis writes it it would be like:**

**Z End.**

**So readers let us go through the last chapter... of the Tratie ABCs.**

**This might actually be the first Tratie ABCs completed so far!**

**Thank you all so much for staying with this story, for reviewing, for following, favoriting, THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!**

**And a treat... I'll be doing both POVs! From Katie and Travis!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Z End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It was Katie and Travis's one year anniversary of when they became an official couple, what day would that be you ask?

Duh, Valentine's day.

So Travis has gotten Katie flowers, and chocolates, and tasty, tasty, love drinks (made by Aphrodite) and any other romantic thing possible.

But he had a surprise, and it'll either ruin Travis and Katie's relationship or make it stronger.

Can you guess it? You don't have to be a child of Athena to...

Ugh... Gods it's LOVE people!

Anyways Travis was scared that Katie might not love him back, that she'll freak out when he declares his love.

It wasn't exactly Valentine's day yet though, there was one more hour before Valentine's day officially starts, and to make it super romantic, Travis and Katie decided to meet exactly when Valentine's day started.

12:00

One more hour for Travis to memorize his declaration of love.

_I love you Katie, I love everything about you. Your beauty, your humor, your kindness, everything about you. I love you Katie, and I wanted you and the gods to know that._

Was that Travis's speech? Travis couldn't remember.

The clock ticked, it was 11:30.

Time went by fast. Too fast.

But he still had time, time to think.

_Am I really ready to do this? Is Katie ready for this?_

_Should I just wait?_

Travis abolished all doubt, he was going to declare his love no matter what.

The clock now read 11:45.

GODS time went fast.

Travis felt his palms sweating, his heart beating faster, everyone in the Hermes cabin was asleep, except him.

_Should I really do this?_

_Yes, yes I should._

Travis quietly slipped out of his bunk bed he shared with Connor (he chose the bottom bed for a REASON) and tip toed out the cabin without making a peep.

Yep, that's natural Hermes power.

Travis sneaked off into the woods, grabbing a shield and a sword in case of monsters, but heck Travis survived through two wars! He wouldn't need that... but just in case if he had to save Katie.

Travis crept quietly like the night itself, silent, and creeping on.

He did this until his surroundings completely changed.

In Aphrodite's garden it was having a mini firework show along with multi-colored lights shining and brightening the place up, the statue of Aphrodite was glowing pink and the rest of the flowers seemed to be glowing like the moon.

In other words... Travis was wowed.

He checked his watch, 11:59, just a bit early.

Then a huge flower bloomed, heck Travis didn't even notice that.

And the huge flowered bloomed... with Katie inside.

Travis knew Katie was already beautiful, but Katie's brown hair was now shining under the moonlight and was put down... waving with the wind. Her eyes were the same as always, except with an extra shine too them, she also had on pink eye shadow to bring out those beautiful eyes and lip gloss, which made Travis want so badly to go over there and give her a kiss on the lips, Katie was wearing a delicate dress made out of pink petals along with some green embroidery on it, Katie was wearing a pair of slippers which seemed to fit oh so perfectly on her delicate feet, Katie was gorgeous.

Travis looked down at his tuxedo, it was nothing. Nothing compared to Katie's choice of wardrobe.

Travis finally managed to choke out a, "H-hey Katie Kat."

Katie gave him a small smile, "Hey thief,"

They sat down next to each other on a bench and Travis draped his arm on Katie's shoulder.

"Isn't this so romantic?" Katie said.

Her voice was like a beautiful melody, and her beautiful eyes gazed up at him.

"Yea. I got you these chocolates and flowers," Travis handed Katie the roses and the chocolates.

Katie inhaled the smell of the sweet roses and then exhaled, "Thanks Travis," she whispered.

Travis took out a love drink and slipped two straws into it, Travis and Katie both sipped the wonderful taste of the refreshment.

Travis put down the drink, "So..." he started, feeling his palms sweating.

Suddenly Travis couldn't remember his speech, not a single word except I love you.

And Travis decided that's all he needed to say.

"Katie, I'm going to make this clean and clear, no sappiness at all,"

Katie nodded, confused.

"I love you,"

Katie's eyes widened in shock.

_Does she not love me back? _Travis wondered, in doubt.

But then Katie whispered, "I love you too,"

This time Travis's eyes were the one to widen in shock.

Then, he grabbed Katie's face and captured her into a kiss, so romantic, so perfect, that for generations and generations of gods and demi-gods can only wish for such a perfect kiss.

The End.

Or what Travis would say:

Z End.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

It was going to be Katie and Travis's one year anniversary when they were officially a couple in one hour.

So Katie did a few last minute changes to make things perfect.

Fine, it was more than a few.

But this was Valentine's day, and Travis and Katie's anniversary, things HAD to be perfectly romantic.

_But I'm only doing this because I love Travis... And I want Travis to love me back._

Katie called on Aphrodite.

_Aphrodite... please, make things perfect for our anniversary, please make your garden a lot more romantic and beautiful then being the dark place it is right now because of the night and woods._

_Please make me perfect._

_Please make everything perfect._

The next moment Katie found herself in a place called Aphrodite's spa, with Aphrodite standing in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"You called?" she asked.

Katie could do nothing but nod.

"Okay, let's make this quick, after all, I have a lot more pleads to get to."

Aphrodite paused, then said, "Oh who am I kidding? I love Tratie! We're going to spend until 12:15 making things picture perfect."

Katie nodded, relived.

Aphrodite smiled at her and said, "First order of business, we need to decorate my garden.

She showed me a picture of what it looked like right now.

It looked beautiful, yet dull.

Aphrodite did a pose as if she was thinking, which she probably was.

She snapped her fingers, now the garden looked like it was having a light show.

She snapped her fingers again, and boom, the garden has mini fireworks.

She snapped her fingers for the third time, this time her statue was glowing pink.

Then Aphrodite measured the setting with her hands, muttering, "Finishing touches..."

She snapped her fingers, all the flowers were glowing like the moon.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Aphrodite wiped her hands with a pink towel, "Now that that is taken care of..."

She examined Katie from head to toe, making her feel uncomfortable.

When she finally took her eyes off her, Aphrodite said, "Alrighty now... I know what to do with you,"

The rest of the time Katie was put to sleep because, "Katie is mortal, so she isn't strong enough to come face to face with our treatments".

Seriously! How hard can it be to face a spa?

So when Katie was awakened, she was wowed.

She had on pink eye shadow on to bring out her green eyes, lip gloss, a delicate pink dress made out of flower petals with green leaves embroidered on it, she was also wearing soft slippers that fit perfectly on her tiny feet.

Aphrodite smiled, "Off you go!"

Katie curtsied to Aphrodite, "Thank you lady Aphrodite,"

Aphrodite smiled and nodded, and then gestured toward pipe, Katie nodded and slid into it.

Soon Katie found herself sitting on what seemed to be a giant flower. Weird. Totally weird.

The giant flower opened, and Katie found herself staring at Travis in a tuxedo.

Travis looked totally hot and handsome it.

Travis looked totally mature in it.

And yet, Travis seemed like the same old Travis at the same time too.

Katie bet that Travis looked way better than her, even though she had Aphrodite treatment.

After some silence, Travis said, "Hey Katie Kat,"

Katie found herself saying, "Hey thief,"

Hey thief? What was that?

They both sat down on a bench and Katie desperately looked for conversation, "Isn't this so romantic?" Katie finally said.

Travis answered much more smoothly, "Yea. I got you these chocolates and flowers."

When Travis handed Katie the flowers Katie inhaled the beautiful smell of roses... and the sweetness of Travis.

Travis and Katie then shared a love drink.

_So far so good._

_I just don't have to screw this up._

Travis set down the refreshment and remained silent for awhile before saying, "So..."

He stayed silent after that too.

"Katie, I'm going to make this clean and clear, no sappiness at all," said Travis.

Katie nodded, confused, having no idea what Travis was talking about.

Travis opened his mouth and said, "I love you,"

Katie stared at him.

_This is really happening?_

_Say I love you too Katie!_

_Say it!_

_Say it!_

After a moment, Katie found the words, "I love you too,"

This time Travis was the one to stare at her.

Then he grabbed her face and captured her in the most, perfect and romantic kiss that'll be known for years and years to come by demi-gods, mortals, gods, and maybe even monsters.

The End.

Or what Katie's boyfriend and lover, Travis would say:

Z End.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: Oh gods. The end. Z end. For real now.<strong>

**I have to say this again, but thank you so so so so so much for reading this, for staying with this story, for reviewing, for following, for giving this story a favorite... GODS THANK YOU.**

**I love all of you (not in the love-love way, but you get it), I love you all for reviewing, for following, for favoriting, and for READING!**

**Let the power of reading stay with you my friends.**

**Good bye, and I hope you guys know the 39 clues because that might be my next story. Either that or Percy Jackson.**

**But I will definitely be doing another Percy Jackson story in the future.**

**So maybe if you can stick around friends/readers... thank you.**

**Thank you. One last time.**

**Fine. This is the last time.**

**Thank you readers, and this story comes to an end.**

**Z end.**


End file.
